L'heure du thé
by Originee
Summary: Mise à jour : séquelle disponible. HPDM "Je peux bien rester une nuit de plus" dit Draco, articulant chaque syllabe. Une nuit de plus ça ne compte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? CONTENU EXPLICITE
1. Partie I

Titre :

**L'heure du thé**

Pairing : HP/DM  
Genre : Romance / Erotique  
Disclaimer : L'univers de HP appartient à JKR et le titre est emprunté à Vincent Delerm.  
Dédicace: **A Delphine et Elizabeth.**

Résumé: Potter m'a fait venir chez lui pour reconnaître mon rôle dans la guerre qu'il vient de gagner. L'orage qui m'empêche de repartir ne durera pas toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

oooooooo **AVERTISSEMENT** ooooooo

Cette histoire a pour fond une **relation** entre deux personnes du **même sexe** en l'occurrence deux hommes. De plus, cette histoire est classée M et cela déconseille théoriquement sa lecture à des personnes mineures.  
**SI CELA VOUS DERANGE** **MERCI DE QUITTER CETTE PAGE**

* * *

**Mise à jour JUIN 2012 : Cette histoire comporte désormais une séquelle (voir chp5). **

Petites précisions:

Ce texte n'est pas inédit. Il a déjà été publié en EXCLUSIVITÉ dans le numéro un du Fanzine HP "Le Troisième Oeil" et sur ffnet dès 2004.

Cette fic est aussi publiée sur mon compte Manyfics avec toutes mes autres fics.

Bonne lecture!

Note : j'utilise certains nom anglais (Draco/Drago, Malfoy/Malefoy, Snape/Rogue).

**Cette fanfic a été écrite à une époque où le fandom attendait encore la publication des tomes 5 à 7. **

* * *

**L'heure du thé : Partie I**

La première impression que je ressens lorsque je traverse la porte me confirme une fois de plus l'intelligence dont j'ai fait preuve en me rangeant du coté de Dumbledore lors de la Guerre Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, le salon où je me trouve est de très bon goût. On est réellement loin des couleurs criardes de sa maison d'origine. J'ai beau détailler les meubles contemporains, passer d'un œil critique le tissu satiné du canapé et me plonger dans les tableaux accrochés aux murs ; je ne trouve aucun fantôme rouge et or.

Une vieille rengaine de Dumbledore m'agrippe l'esprit.

_La guerre change les gens._

La guerre m'a-t-elle changé ? Peut-être. Je chasse ces idées de ma tête et je retourne à mon observation des lieux.

Sur les étagères il n'y a rien qui ne puisse révéler que je me trouve dans la demeure du plus célèbre sorcier du monde. Le salon de Harry Potter est d'une banalité effrayante. Rien même ne rappelle l'univers auquel il appartient : l'univers magique.

Je ne vois que des artefacts moldus et ça me fait sourire. A une époque, je n'aurai pu approcher un tel lieu. Tout ceci m'aurait paru sale, obscène voire… _contagieux_.

Oui, à cette époque, j'aurais relevé mon nez pointu et fait apparaître un air méprisant sur mon visage diaphane pour alors tourner les talons, ma cape flottant derrière moi comme le témoin éclatant de la société d'où je provenais. Société dont je proviens toujours d'ailleurs.

Ce temps me paraît lointain maintenant.

« Bonjour Mal… heu Draco. »

Je me retourne vers le propriétaire de la voix hésitante. Je souris le plus cordialement que je peux. Cela m'a demandé des heures de travail depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis que Dumbledore essaie de me faire reconnaître comme résistant à part entière en me faisant rencontrer des tas de personnes influentes.

« Bonjour », dis-je d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

Je ne préfère pas l'interpeller. L'appeler 'Potter' serait revenir au temps révolu de Poudlard. Mais si je l'appelle 'Harry', il risque sérieusement de ne pas apprécier. Et moi-même je ne sais si je saurais le nommer ainsi.

Je ne connais pas Harry.

Je ne connais que Potter, stupide Gryffondor et Survivant de son état.

Potter, ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour service rendu à la Communauté Magique.

Potter, éternel vainqueur.

Vainqueur au Quidditch, vainqueur de Voldemort, vainqueur devant la vie.

Et Draco Malfoy, éternel second.

Cette réflexion qui surgit du fond de mon cerveau appartient à mon feu-père et je redoute d'en appréhender la lamentable exactitude.

Je sens mes lèvres s'incurver vers le bas : je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et je lui dois la vie. A mon père, je veux dire.

Quoique d'une certaine manière je dois aussi la vie à Potter et je crois que c'est encore plus terrible.

S'il n'avait pas détruit Voldemort, j'aurai certainement péri un jour ou l'autre.

« Tu… tu peux m'appeler Harry. » bredouille justement sa voix d'un ton qui se voudrait léger.

Ok.

J'hausse tranquillement les épaules tout en acquiesçant brièvement.

Au fond de moi, je sens les répliques cassantes affluer. Je ressens le vieux Draco me chuchoter des insanités et ma langue s'échauffe devant la personne qu'elle a le plus haï.

C'est difficile de s'affranchir des vieilles habitudes. Des bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Le silence nous enveloppe.

Je le vois très mal à l'aise. Il déglutit dans sa gorge serrée, ses yeux parcourent les alentours et ses doigts jouent distraitement avec le bas de chemise.

Aussitôt, je me rends compte qu'il est vêtu comme un moldu. La pièce est moldue et lui aussi est moldu dans sa chemise débraillée et son pantalon large.

Cette situation me paraît irréelle. J'ai l'impression répugnante d'être moldu moi-aussi. J'ai certes surpassé ma haine pour ces individus mais de là à vouloir leur ressembler, il y a tout un monde. Mon seuil de tolérance n'est pas infini, loin de là.

J'effleure involontairement ma cuisse droite où se dissimule ma baguette alors qu'il se racle nerveusement la gorge.

« Je… je suis content que tu sois venu », fait-il alors.

Je trouve amusant qu'il soit un aussi piètre comédien. Sa voix sonne faux. Et il vient de le remarquer puisque son visage forme une expression dépitée.

Je sais pertinemment combien ça doit l'embêter de me savoir là. Là, chez lui, dans son salon, dans son territoire exempt de magie.

Je joue son jeu en lui répondant tranquillement que je ne pouvais pas _décemment_ refuser son invitation.

Ses yeux montent au ciel. Il est exaspéré. Il est agacé de voir que je ne suis plus totalement le connard de nos années d'adolescence. Il doit pourtant bien sentir combien je me retiens, combien je me maîtrise, combien je me contrôle.

J'ai toujours su me contrôler. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait un espion si profitable.

« Eh bien, si tu es ici uniquement par politesse, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu y restes. »

Sa réplique me fait rire intérieurement même si je n'ai pu reconnaître le sentiment qui enveloppait cette phrase. Une chose est sure, je n'y ai entendu _aucune _amertume.

« C'est vrai », je réponds, « je pourrais partir ». Le ton est plat et assez traînant aussi nous plonger de nouveau dans le passé.

Je plante mes yeux gris dans ses yeux verts et je me permets d'hésiter un instant avant de poursuivre ma réponse.

Oh oui, comme je pourrais rejouer le salaud du collège et m'en aller sans un mot. Je pourrais le laisser se débrouiller avec toutes les choses qu'il a à me dire. Je pourrais mais je ne le fais pas.

C'est trop tard pour que je redevienne exclusivement l'arrogant Malfoy de mes quinze ans. J'en ai cinq de plus désormais et des expériences sans nom derrière moi.

Je ne bouge pas et je le vois danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu restes. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Je lui réponds doucereusement pour titiller son self-control :

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, Harry. »

Je l'ai senti se crisper à la mention de son prénom et je m'en félicite tout en occultant le sentiment inconnu qui vient de m'envahir.

Il remonte nerveusement ses lunettes rondes sur l'arête de son nez. Je me dis vaguement qu'il aurait pu en changer depuis le temps. Il a lui même changé. Son visage et sa silhouette sont quasiment méconnaissables. Il est toujours à peine trop petit mais son buste s'est élargi au niveau des épaules qui recueillent les dernières mèches rebelles un peu longues de sa chevelure sombre. Mais ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, c'est les modifications qui ont remodelé son visage.

La peau légèrement brunie de ses joues est parsemée de cicatrices blanchâtres et celles-ci sont les compagnes malheureuses de la plus célèbre d'entres-elles.

Mes yeux se glissent sur son front recouvert d'une frange noire et je me demande si ce que racontait la Gazette après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres est vrai. En effet, il y avait eu quelques rumeurs sur l'incroyable disparition de la cicatrice du Survivant et personne n'avait confirmé ni infirmé cette déclaration.

Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais cru. Cependant, en cette seconde je suis assez curieux mais la frange est si dense que je ne peux vérifier mon opinion.

Dense.

L'adjectif saute subitement dans mon esprit.

Je pense alors que c'est le mot parfait pour qualifier Potter. Il est trop dense. Dense de vie, d'émotions lourdes, de souvenirs douloureux.

Il lui manque la légèreté du gamin que j'avais rencontré chez Madame Guipure sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui manque la folie et l'insouciance. Il lui manque aussi l'émerveillement qu'il y avait autrefois dans ses yeux naïfs.

Comme il manque chez moi l… Que manque-t-il véritablement chez moi ?

Je m'interroge une fois de plus. Je sais que je suis différent. Mais je ne sais pas sérieusement ce que j'ai perdu.

Peut-être est-ce mon arrogance ? ou mon orgueil ?

A moins que ce ne soit mon obscurantisme et ma méchanceté.

Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Ou alors pas tout à fait.

Il me vient furtivement l'idée que je pourrais avoir gagné quelque chose, mais je laisse échapper rapidement cette pensée sans sens.

Je remarque un mouvement à coté de moi et je découvre que Potter vient de me faire signe de prendre place sur le canapé.

« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Je vais chercher le thé. »

J'hoche simplement la tête et je me pose négligemment sur le canapé. Je m'appuie sur le dossier et à demi sur l'accoudoir de gauche. J'observe d'un œil amusé les biscuits impeccablement alignés dans l'assiette de porcelaine qu'il amène.

« C'est des petits-fours » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

J'hoche la tête à nouveau. Je veux qu'il s'enlise. Qu'il se perde. Qu'il s'abaisse.

Je me reproche de penser une telle chose mais il m'en a trop fait voir pour que je me plie docilement devant lui. Il n'a pas voulu voir le rôle essentiel que je jouais dans la Résistance, il n'a pas voulu voir que j'agissais pour lui, il n'a pas voulu comprendre que c'était les informations que nous fournissions Snape et moi qui permettaient les actes héroïques de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Non, il n' a rien vu jusqu'à ce que je le demande à Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui lui a parlé et l'a lentement contraint à organiser cette rencontre. Il fallait faire croire à Potter que l'idée venait de lui. Dumbledore a très bien compris ce que je voulais et son don de persuasion est incroyable.

Mon rôle d'espion… Mon absolue nécessité… Mes trop nombreuses prises de risques…

Je voulais que Potter le sache. Qu'il se l'avoue. Qu'il me voit. Qu'il se prenne la vérité en pleine face au lieu de m'ignorer comme il le faisait si bien depuis sa victoire.

Oui, il était victorieux et il snobait tout le monde. Tout le monde dont moi.

Moi, qui voulais lui montrer comment j'avais été capable d'être aussi _saint_ que lui. Si la sainteté, c'est sauver des vies en jouant le modeste.

Jouer le modeste.

Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas réussi cette partie là puisque j'ai une envie impérieuse de reconnaissance.

Et pas n'importe quelle reconnaissance.

La sienne.

Je veux la reconnaissance de celui qui a enflammé ma haine six années durant, je veux la reconnaissance de celui qui avait fait interner mon père à Azkaban, de celui pour lequel aussi j'avais risqué ma vie.

Je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques mois, cette simple pensée m'écœurait encore. Je risquais ma peau pour un type que j'avais abhorré et que j'avais insulté. Je risquais ma peau pour le camp que j'avais appris à haïr depuis ma petite enfance.

Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais intelligent et que j'avais compris où se situait mon intérêt.

_Intérêt_. Oui, je reste un Serpentard malgré tout.

Je suis certain que cette réplique aurait fait rire Dumbledore. Il trouve que je ressemble à Snape. Moi, je ne trouve pas. Nous avons peut-être fait le même boulot durant les années de guerre mais je ne suis pas autant aigri qu'il l'était.

Et Severus Snape n'aurait jamais accepté une invitation venant de Harry Potter. Il aurait préféré brûler en enfer.

Je secoue mes pensées en me disant insolemment que c'est vraisemblablement ce qu'il est en train de lui arriver si l'enfer existe. Sa mort héroïque n'a pu pas probablement compenser _tout_ le reste sur la balance divine.

Mon cynisme me fait sourire.

Snape ne croyait pas en Dieu. Moi non plus puisqu'Il m'aurait fait un peu trop d'ombre avec Sa toute-puissance…

Je me reconnecte au monde des vivants pour stopper ce genre de réflexions stériles.

Je remarque que deux tasses d'eau chaude me font face et que Potter s'est installé à mes cotés.

Du coté droit du canapé. Les coussins qui ploient sous nous font qu'il penche un peu vers moi.

« Tu veux quel parfum ? » fait-t-il ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

« Vanille », je dis tout en me reculant vers l'accoudoir d'un mouvement discret.

« Tu prends du lait ? »

Je décline poliment.

Je le vois se lever sans un mot et il se dirige vers une porte que je devine comme ouvrant sur la cuisine. Mon regard se porte sur une large fenêtre qui laisse voir un jardin d'un vert éclatant rayé de pluie. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant avec le ciel chargé de nuages noirs qu'il y a eu durant tout mon trajet pour venir ici.

Je me dis que ce sera moyennement agréable de voler sous la pluie mais je ne pourrais pas réellement faire autrement. Je ne peux pas transplaner à cause de l'arrêté ministériel l'interdisant à tous ceux ayant porté la Marque des Ténèbres. Et ce, même dans le cas d'espionnage. Le Ministère a dressé une toile magique dans ce sens pour traquer tous les mangemorts et ce, sans aucune dérogation même pour les _espions_.

« Il pleut. »

Je sursaute imperceptiblement et je m'interdis de fusiller Potter du regard avant d'assimiler l'absurdité de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Très observateur », je dis.

Il hausse les épaules et dépose une carafe de lait sur la table. D'un geste négligent de baguette, il tapote nos deux tasses et une odeur sucrée envahit mes narines.

Un lourd silence gagne alors le salon de Potter. Ses traits sont durs malgré l'air détendu qu'il essaie de se donner.

Je l'observe verser du lait velouté dans sa tasse et y rajouter deux sucres. J'arque un sourcil lorsqu'il fait cliqueter sa petite cuillère à thé contre les parois de porcelaine.

Ma tasse brûlante ébouillante la peau de mes paumes de mains mais je n'y prête pas cas. J'ai l'habitude de la douleur. Je porte le liquide chaud à mes lèvres et je savoure la saveur étrangement amère du thé à la vanille qu'il m'a servi.

Je remarque qu'il rajoute un sucre et je me retiens de lui faire une réflexion désagréable. J'ai la déplaisante impression qu'il veut trop sucrer son thé comme il sucre trop sa vie avec les bons sentiments de sa cour d'admirateurs.

De nouveau le mot DENSE me saute à l'esprit alors qu'il commence à boire son thé. Je m'autorise à me demander quel parfum le Saint Potter a-t-il choisi.

En même temps que je me demande ceci, la vapeur d'eau embue ses lunettes. Je trouve ça immédiatement ridicule. Il est ridicule et je suis en train de m'impatienter.

Combien de temps allons-nous demeurer dans ce silence ? Aussi longtemps qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas.

J'entends alors quelque chose croquer à ma droite et c'est seulement le bruit des dents de Potter contre un biscuit.

Il est ridicule.

Mon thé est bon et j'ai laissé le visage muet de Potter pour la fenêtre recouverte de pluie.

Je suis ridicule. Nous sommes ridicules. J'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Je le lui dis froidement alors qu'il se retourne vers moi avec détermination. A moins que ce ne soit de la lassitude.

« C'est maintenant que je dois m'_excuser_ alors… » souffle-t-il.

L'humilité de sa voix m'aurait fait hurler de plaisir jadis. Jadis.

Je savoure pourtant le son du verbe « excuser » dans sa bouche. Je voudrais qu'il le conjugue en baissant les yeux. Je voudrais qu'il reconnaisse mon pouvoir et mes actes. Qu'il me reconnaisse comme un individu ayant permis sa victoire. J'ai bien réussi à l'accepter moi-même. J'ai accepté qu'il ait permis ma survie et que j'aie personnellement permis sa victoire et accessoirement sa propre survie. C'est assez complexe, mais nous sommes… nous étions deux des acteurs principaux de cette satanée guerre.

« Oui c'est cela, _Harry_. »

Lorsque j'ai parlé, je me suis à peine attardé sur la prononciation de son prénom.

Il pose sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse. Je devine que ses mains sont moites puisqu'il les essuie sur son pantalon avant de me faire face.

« Bien. Mais je ne le dirai qu'une fois, **Draco** »

Lui n'a pas fait traîner mon prénom. Les deux syllabes ont seulement roulé dans sa bouche. Je me surprends à remarquer qu'à ce jour personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom à part Dumbledore et j'écarte rapidement ce que cela pourrait supposer, c'est-à-dire une sorte… d'intimité.

Dieu comme je hais ça.

Je me cale contre le dos du canapé, je croise mes jambes et relève la tête. Je dois afficher une expression trahissant mon impatience et je ne tente pas de l'éloigner de mon visage.

Je t'écoute, je dis et je sens que les secondes qui vont suivre vont être les plus intenses de mon existence.

Et il le dit.

_Il le dit._

Un simple mot puis un autre tout aussi simple. Et encore un autre.

L'écoulement lent des phrases qui jaillissent de sa bouche est magnifiquement dégradant pour lui.

Je suis fasciné devant ses lèvres roses qui caressent et enrobent les excuses du plus grand sorcier du monde. Juste _avant_ Dumbledore bien sûr.

Je suis fasciné devant Harry Potter. Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de Potter étalé à terre sur le corps inerte de Voldemort.

J'ai toujours haï cette fascination entremêlée à de la jalousie.

Saint Potter. Survivant parmi les misérables mortels que nous sommes…

Le bourdonnement de sa voix s'éteint soudain et je comprends qu'il a fini. Je n'ai même pas entendu les mots précisément, j'ai seulement gravé en moi son visage fermé et ce qu'il disait sur sa bêtise.

Il se lève du canapé, modifiant l'équilibre des coussins et me faisant un peu osciller. Je remarque alors qu'il fait sombre. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je me doute que mon thé est froid entre mes mains.

Potter allume d'un geste de la main les torches moldues et je n'interdis de m'étonner à ce sujet.

« Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu veux, Malfoy. » fait-il.

Du calme affolant dans lequel il se trouvait il y a deux secondes, il passe à la colère.

Comme s'il ne s'était déjà que trop retenu.

Le voir furieux m'ennuie. J'ai l'impression dans ces moments qu'il oublie de grandir. J'ai presque tourné la page et le Draco d'autrefois parle assez rarement désormais. Je suis plus cordial et plus social.

Je me lève de son canapé et je le toise.

« Oui », je murmure, « je t'ai vu t'humilier, Harry. »

La phrase sonne délicieusement et j'avais failli oublier combien c'était jouissif. Je recueille au fond de mes oreilles son prénom qui vibre encore dans ma gorge.

« Humilié ? » répète-t-il. Je ne remarque pas la sincère surprise qu'il y a dans ses mots.

J'ai une envie insidieuse d'être arrogant. D'être méprisant. D'être comme avant.

« Oh, j'aurai dû savoir que tu ne connaissais pas ce verbe, navré... »

Il recule d'un demi-pas face à ma voix traînante mais il n'est pas effrayé. Je ne lui ai jamais fait peur. Il a vu des choses pires qu'un Malfoy. Je me suis d'ailleurs déjà avoué qu'il avait bien triomphé de la mort… Comment pourrait-il donc craindre un Malfoy ?

Le demi-pas qu'il concède marque juste sa propre lassitude. Je me sens faible d'avoir replongé dans le Draco que je ne suis plus. J'arrive tellement à me maîtriser d'habitude. D'habitude, quand je suis face aux autres dont le nom complet n'est pas Harry James Potter.

Je suis pathétique. Je me félicite d'avoir grandi et deux secondes après je redeviens un gamin.

Ressentait-il réellement de la colère tout à l'heure, ou faisait-il seulement preuve de… d'une sorte de pondération ?

Je déteste cette question que se pose mon cerveau embrouillé.

Je décide de partir maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'amorce un mouvement vers le hall et il me suit de son pas irrégulier.

« Pour le thé… », je commence à dire d'un ton à nouveau poli.

« Ce n'était rien » fait-il d'une voix tranquille que je viens d'apprendre à détester. Je déteste l'indifférence qu'il mime car il est nerveux au fond de lui-même.

Je me retourne et je lui tends la main pour le saluer. Autant me montrer aussi serein que lui au sujet de notre _trêve_.

Le geste est purement symbolique évidemment ; mais après l'immaturité dont je viens de faire preuve, je n'en espère pas grand chose.

De toute façon, je n'ai rien à espérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux verts de Potter tremblent sous des paupières mi-closes alors qu'ils fixent ma main tendue.

C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de souvenirs. De douleur. De haine. Mais nous sommes sensés être cordiaux l'un envers l'autre _désormais_.

La propre main de Potter met du temps à se mettre en mouvement puisqu'il sait que ce geste sera plus une nouvelle de MES victoires qu'un des signes de sa grandeur, de sa sainteté.

Et finalement sa main cogne la mienne. Je vois sa peau d'un brun clair heurter mon épiderme presque transparent. C'est la première fois que je touche Harry Potter après la guerre, après la victoire. Sa victoire.

Sa peau est rugueuse, calleuse, dure.

Il ferme ses doigts sur le dos de ma main et je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer.

Sa paume est chaude mais ses doigts sont gelés.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment que Potter me serre la main. Que Potter s'avoue vaincu. Que Potter vient d'accepter tangiblement de me compter parmi ceux à qui il doit quelque chose.

Parce que, bien sur, je ne veux voir que cela dans ce geste et non pas un commun accord entre deux personnes raisonnables.

Je ne le regarde pas. Il ne me regarde pas.

J'ai pourtant pleinement conscience de ses doigts contre les miens, de sa chaleur mêlée à la mienne et de l'échange magique qui est en train d'avoir lieu.

J'ai l'impression étrange que Potter s'imprime en moi ou que je m'imprime en lui. C'est curieux et je crois que mes yeux se sont écarquillés. Je ne sens plus trop le reste de mon corps, j'ai le sentiment de n'être qu'une peau, qu'une main, qu'une paume, qu'un doigt.

C'est comme s'il m'appartenait. Je me sens _grisé_ et ça me rend perplexe. J'ai presque envie de le remercier… De le remercier de _m'accepter_.

Quelque chose en moi est en effet en train de se demander s'il n'était pas temps d'être raisonnable et intelligent pour du bon.

Je reprends subitement conscience de ma gorge et de l'amertume qui l'agresse.

J'inspire d'un mouvement brusque de la poitrine et mes doigts bougent dans sa poignée de main qui les retient.

La pièce où nous nous trouvons s'éclaire sous un éclair soudain, et un roulement de tonnerre fait vibrer les murs. Je sens alors ma main retomber contre mon corps.

Et j'ai l'envie furieuse de l'essuyer sur ma robe. Je n'ose pas me demander parmi toutes les pensées que j'ai eues, celles que je voudrais consciemment effacer…

« Il y a de l'orage, » dit Potter quand un deuxième éclair illumine le hall. « Tu es venu en balai ? »

Si je suis venu en balai ? Evidemment puisqu'il m'est impossible de transplaner ! Je ne dis rien de tout cela à Potter et je me contente d'étirer un rictus dédaigneux.

Vraiment, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que je sois venu en balai ?

« Ce n'est pas un temps pour le vol. »

Cette réplique confirme que Potter a manqué une carrière d'expert météorologue alors que je demeure silencieux.

Je vois ses lèvres former une fine ligne alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière se retrouve bruyamment projetée contre le mur du hall où je me situe. Le vent s'engouffre dans ma robe. C'est vrai qu'il y a de l'orage.

Devant moi, un rideau de pluie brouille les alentours et la pluie tournoie en rafale. L'eau ruisselle sous le porche qui n'abrite plus grand chose et je sens que la pluie n'hésite pas non plus à voler jusqu'à mon visage rapidement constellé de gouttes. Je sens que l'humidité agrippe ma coiffure et mes cheveux impeccablement plaqués en arrière se retrouvent ballottés dans ce vent glacial.

Sans un mot, je vois Potter attraper la clenche de la porte et peser de son poids pour la refermer.

Mes cheveux retombent comme un soufflet mal fait sur mon front recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau et je me rends à l'évidence.

Je ne peux pas voler avec cette météo.

Je me rends compte que j'ai pensé tout haut quand c'est au tour de Potter de faire un sourire goguenard.

Un nouvel éclair illumine la maison et le tonnerre résonne quelques secondes après.

« Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer le dîner, » fait-il en me passant devant comme si j'étais n'importe lequel de ses… amis.

La comparaison m'aigrit l'œsophage. Seigneur, que je ne puisse jamais être assimilé à un ami de ce Gryffondor !

Pour ma part, je suis profondément énervé. Je ne m'étais pas préparé mentalement à partager plus qu'un thé basique avec Potter. Je ne voulais qu'entendre ses excuses. Je voulais seulement qu'il accepte enfin que j'avais peut-être une meilleure place que lui dans le domaine de la résistance active. Je voulais uniquement qu'il m'avoue que CETTE FOIS j'étais le meilleur.

Meilleur que lui.

Je n'ai vécu que pour ça. Et pour recouvrer l'influence _honnête_ du nom Malfoy. Dumbledore y œuvre mais je n'ai pas encore reçu l'autorisation officielle de transplaner à causes des restes de ma proximité avec Voldemort.

Mes pas me ramènent au salon. Le dos de Potter me fait face et il est en train de fermer magiquement les rideaux.

La pluie martèle la maison et j'imagine qu'un tel temps ne peut durer toute une nuit puisque je me refuse à envisager l'idée de _dormir_ ici.

Ici, chez Potter…

(à suivre)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Les reviews, les commentaires, les impressions, les questions sont les bienvenues.  
A très bientôt.

Origine


	2. Partie II

oooooooo **AVERTISSEMENT** ooooooo

Cette histoire a pour fond une **relation** entre deux personnes du **même sexe** en l'occurrence deux hommes. De plus, cette histoire est classée M et cela déconseille théoriquement sa lecture à des personnes mineures.  
**SI CELA VOUS DERANGE** **MERCI DE QUITTER CETTE PAGE**

* * *

**L'heure du thé : Partie II**

Le repas est fini. Nous sommes de nouveau sur le canapé.

Et dehors, il pleut.

Une putain de pluie dégoulinante et bruyante.

Je crois que j'ai déjà maudit plus que de raison toutes les personnes du Ministère. Et ce, jusqu'au plus petit elfe de maison responsable des sanitaires.

« Ne t'avise pas de me dire qu'il pleut... », je menace d'un ton assez bas.

«Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire la remarque» fait innocemment Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je vois. »

Il sourit à ma réponse sceptique et il quitte le divan en déséquilibrant ma position déjà bancale sur les coussins.

Je ne dis plus rien et me contente de le regarder rejoindre la cuisine. Sa démarche est irrégulière et trop rapide alors que son pantalon sans forme pend sur ses hanches. C'est exactement Potter. Le nouveau Potter.

Un gars qui se cherche tout en allant à fond dans ce qu'il fait.

Potter ramène deux verres larges et tout en rondeur. Des verres à cognac. Il n'est peut-être pas si irrécupérable qu'on pourrait le penser, le petit pote Potter.

Ce surnom qui rebondit dans ma tête me ramène une fois de plus à ma _coriace_ adolescence.

Il se rassoit. Son poids fait ployer les coussins.

L'alcool coule délicieusement dans ma gorge. C'est de la qualité excellente. Peut-être l'un des meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donné de boire.

J'ai presque la sensation de me sentir chez moi. Enfin, lorsque je dis chez moi, cela signifie l'époque où le Manoir était un peu plus qu'une ruine fumante ensevelissant de débris la tombe de ma mère.

Je jette un regard en coin à Potter. Il est en train de raconter d'où vient le cognac français qui colore mon verre. Je m'en fiche un peu mais il a l'air de croire qu'entendre toute la vie trépidante de ses deux meilleurs amis est un sujet de conversation idéale entre lui et moi.

Je sens un sourire ironique étirer mes lèvres.

«Toi aussi tu trouves ça drôle ? Personnellement je n'ai rien contre mais il n'y a rien d'amusant.»

Je me demande de quoi diable il est en train de parler et surtout je m'interroge sur l'interprétation qu'il a pu faire de mon sourire quand le mot mariage frappe mes tympans.

« Mariage ? »

Je le répète d'une voix assourdie par l'alcool.

«Ouais. Ron et Hermione, leur voyage en France était une pré-lune-de-miel»

Je fronce les sourcils deux secondes et je me sens nauséeux.

Granger la Sang-de-bourbe et Weasley le pauvre mariés ? Que l'on me réveille immédiatement. C'est digne d'un roman moldu de bas étage.

_Je n'aurai jamais cru que les Weasley puissent tomber aussi bas._ La phrase qu'aimait tellement se répéter mon père saute dans ma tête et, comme un vieil athlète encore pleins d'automatismes passés, je la saisis au vol pour l'actualiser.

Merlin, je n'aurai jamais cru que les Weasley puissent tomber encore plus bas.

Cependant, je n'ai pas poussé la méchanceté jusqu'à le dire à haute voix. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire Potter le cas échéant. M'étrangler ? Me frapper ? Me tuer ?

Je suis certain que la troisième option est celle à choisir : c'est la plus générale.

Bordel, je n'ai même pas la force d'imaginer à quoi ressemblera leur nuit de noce.

Rien que l'idée de Granger toute nue me donne envie de gerber.

Je me dis que Dumbledore n'apprécierait que moyennement ce discours mais j'ai eu quinze années de bourrage de crâne avec ce genre d'idées alors… ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce ne pourra jamais l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me force à sourire un peu plus tout en posant mes yeux sur Potter. Il parle tout seul. Son visage change continuellement d'expression Je me demande s'il se taira bientôt. Il a l'air d'oublier le contexte où il se trouve.

_La guerre change les gens._

Je rebois une gorgée de ce savoureux cognac et je m'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé. Je suis toujours du coté gauche et Potter du coté droit.

Puis la voix de Potter s'éteint et je le vois engloutir son verre de cognac. Sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend rapidement à chaque longue gorgée.

Je me dis que boire aussi vite un alcool d'une telle qualité et vraiment du gaspillage. Potter n'a aucun savoir vivre, aucune classe, aucune distinction.

«C'est étrange de te voir chez moi, tu sais…»

Je le laisse parler, tentant de comprendre où il veut en venir en osant dire de telles choses. Et raison de plus, lorsque qu'on considère le fait hautement probable que je reste toute la nuit dans cette – dans SA – maison et le fait de l'instabilité notoire de mes émotions lorsque je le touche.

Je m'interdis immédiatement d'y repenser.

«La guerre change tellement de choses…»

« Ne te sens pas obligé de répéter les phrases de Dumbledore », je dis d'un ton polaire qui fait état de mon exaspération vis-à-vis de Potter. _Croit-il que la guerre m'a _véritablement _changé ?_

« Peut-être… Mais il a souvent raison ce vieil homme. C'était une bonne chose de te revoir pour mettre les choses au clair »

Je suis ravi que Potter ne sache pas toute la vérité à propos de l'origine de cette idée. D'ailleurs je me rends compte de combien c'était stupide.

J'ai la reconnaissance de Dumbledore et je suis en passe d'avoir celle de tout le Ministère…

Et évidemment, il fallait que ça ne me suffise pas. A moi et ma rancune immortelle.

Je suis en train de penser tout ça alors que les yeux verts de Potter m'observent, m'inspectent.

Que veut-il voir ? découvrir ? lire ?

En cette seconde je le hais. Je hais celui qui m'a montré combien j'étais fragile et combien je me leurrais jadis. Moi et mon visage inexpressif.

Avant, je n'avais qu'un masque de marbre à proposer à mes interlocuteurs. Avant, j'étais une statue immobile et glaciale. Avant, j'étais l'impassibilité dédaigneuse que m'avait enseignée mon père.

Avant. Puisqu'il existe tout un monde entre l'impassibilité absolue que l'on doit tenir en tant qu'espion et celle que l'on joue. Oui, il y a un monde entre _savoir être_ un illusionniste et l'_être_ _réellement_.

En faisant de la froideur de mon visage un facteur primordial de la lutte de l'Ordre du Phénix, je me devais d'être irréprochable.

La perfection que j'avais devant le Lord ne pouvait durer toute une pleine journée et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à découvrir que tous les muscles de mon visage pouvaient se mouvoir et que mon cœur savait quitter le rythme funèbre qu'il avait toujours semblé privilégier.

Potter continue de me regarder. Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

Je pourrais même la lui dédicacer s'il le demande poliment.

Une putain d'incertitude commence à envahir mon corps. Ce regard me dérange. Et ça m'inquiète sensiblement de me savoir _troublé_ à cause de Potter et de ses satanés yeux verts.

Deux yeux verts brillants dans l'ambiance tamisée qui nous entourent. Deux yeux de chat qui reflètent les torches moldues. Deux yeux qui recroisent les miens et me rappellent les billes salées qui dégringolaient de ses joues aussi humides _ce jour-là_ que mon visage était sec.

Je n'ai jamais supporté les effusions de sentiments, puissent-ils être mon propre malaise. Plus jeune, je trouvais ça dégoûtant puisque j'en étais jaloux de ces conneries d'effusions de bonheur entourant les autres enfants et leurs parents. Aujourd'hui je trouve ça indécent.

_Mais ce jour-là…_

Le jour de la Chute et de la Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai vu le plus terrible spectacle de ma vie. Ce n'était pas tant le sang. Puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'était pas tant les morts, puisqu'il n'en restait que des cendres. Ce n'était pas tant le bruit, puisque tout était silencieux. Non, il n'y avait que Potter. Harry Potter, le Survivant, effondré, affalé, couché sur un corps immobile. Et il y avait des larmes, des tressautements, des sanglots.

Une marée de sentiments. Un déballage d'émotions. Qui aurait tout aussi bien être une gerbe de déjections projetées sur mon visage.

Potter dont j'ai haï le comportement. Potter anéanti, brisé, épuisé, dont la faiblesse m'était enfin offerte.

Enfin, mais trop tard.

Je me souviens précisément la colère qui m'avait submergé. L'unique fois où l'image sainte de Potter se fêlait face à moi c'était paradoxalement le jour où il me _libérait_. Où il affirmait une fois de plus sa position de premier. Et où il réaffirmait la mienne ; derrière lui.

_Mon libérateur._

Le mot est cerclé d'épines. Toutefois, je voulais sa reconnaissance car je ne suis pas étranger à sa victoire.

Moi qui ai changé pour Potter. Trahi pour lui. Et pour la course que nous menions toujours l'un contre l'autre. J'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à agir pour Potter.

…

Merde.

…

J'accuse le coup subitement. Le constat me tombe dessus. Je répète ma dernière pensée.

_J'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à agir pour Potter._

…oh Seigneur…

Même si le terme exact serait « à cause de Potter ».

Et là, ma toute récente victoire, ses excuses, ses mots sur ses erreurs de jugement prennent un goût amer.

Je me sens minable. Moi, Draco Malfoy je me sens minable.

Minable d'avoir passé cinq ans de ma vie à vouloir vaincre sans comprendre que la course contre Potter que je menais était résolument la preuve de mon _infériorité. _Le terme acide s'infuse dans ma tête et je me mords la langue.

J'ai l'impression que mes organes ont enflé et pressent mes poumons. Je vais manquer d'air.

Je crois que je ne respire plus normalement depuis au moins cinq secondes et que mes paupières ont perdu toute mobilité.

Non, je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr, l'air me manque réellement.

«…demort n'est plus là pour nous dicter la vie. Une vie qu'on peut débuter sur des nouvelles bases.»

Je prends conscience brusquement que Potter n'a jamais arrêté de parler d'une voix rendue légère par l'alcool. Il est en train de me regarder tandis que mes poumons se regonflent enfin.

Je me sens mal. Plein de conclusions explosent à ma figure.

Potter a accompli la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort et il vient de se libérer aussi des chaînes de notre haine et de nos luttes non réglées.

Et moi ?

Oui, moi, je dois toujours surjouer. Je dois être le nouveau Draco. Un Draco si jeune qui se laisse facilement bouffer par le sarcasme concentré dont est composé son sang.

Moi, je suis toujours obligé de me comparer à _lui_. A vivre à cause de _lui_.

Potter ne parle plus, il sourit et il me regarde toujours. Il regarde mon visage livide, et ma gorge où de nouveau plus aucune veine ne palpite.

Mes doigts, posés sur mes cuisses, agrippent fermement ma robe et ma trachée réclame.

«T… s... ien, …oy ?»

Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire, j'étais trop occupé à survivre et à bénir les molécules d'oxygènes qui viennent d'envahir ma cage thoracique.

Je vois Potter élargir un rictus et ses lèvres roses se soulever d'amusement. J'ai une envie mortelle de fuir.

_Comme à chaque fois où je ne le peux absolument pas._

Ma main se tend vers mon verre. J'ai besoin de boire. De boire et de reboire encore.

Je sais qu'il me regarde encore. Et je sais qu'il a perdu son sourire.

«T… a… …u … oi … ose»

Sa voix semble grésiller dans mes oreilles.

Il se lève et je le remarque à peine.

Mes doigts vont se refermer sur le pied en verre.

Ça y est je vais boire, me noyer pour un temps, me dire que Harry Potter est fait pour dominer et pour vaincre.

Je vais boire maintenant que je viens de comprendre la raison de l'ivresse de tout à l'heure : j'ai placé Potter sur un piédestal. Oui, malgré tout ce que je voulais faire croire, il a été le seul moteur de mon existence.

C'est purement pitoyable. Ou magnifiquement ironique.

J'ai vraiment besoin de boire. Mais ma paume n'embrasse pas le pied en verre froid.

C'est chaud.

C'est lisse.

C'est quelque chose que je connais.

C'est…

C'est la main de Potter.

Je reviens brusquement dans le monde des vivants.

Potter est en train de débarrasser nos verres de cognac, il tient le mien dans sa main gauche ; et moi, je l'en empêche.

Je le retiens.

_Je le touche._

Etrangement, toute la main de Potter est chaude maintenant. Brûlante même. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool. Une auréole de chaleur rayonne et sa peau réchauffe par contact mon épiderme épouvanté. L'onde chaude remonte dans mon poignet et mon avant bras. Je _nous_ fixe. Ce _nous_ insolite que forment nos mains entremêlées autour de ce verre dont je ne peux détacher mon regard.

J'ai l'impression d'être creux. Ou trop plein. Je déborde. Je sature. Je plane. Je ne sais plus rien distinguer. Tout est flou.

Sauf qu'il vient de bouger. Ses doigts. D'un mouvement lent. Sur mes phalanges tétanisées.

Et je tombe dans un océan d'eau bouillante.

A quoi tu joues ?

Je veux parler mais l'espèce de masse aride que je sens dans ma bouche – c'est-à-dire ce qui jadis portait le nom de langue – refuse de bouger.

Je m'aperçois brusquement que le pouce de Potter s'est légèrement déplacé. Ses doigts effleurent mon avant bras alors que ma main, raide et apeurée, est figée dans les airs.

Je n'ai plus conscience de tenir un verre mais j'émerge des vapeurs amères et incandescentes où j'étais tombé.

Potter, je dis. Ou j'essaie plutôt lorsque qu'un balbutiement sans sens parvient à mes tympans et qu'un amas pâteux râpe mon palet.

J'arrive à détacher mon regard de ma main paralysée et à le tourner vers le visage de Potter. Il est lisse. Détaché. Inexpressif.

Quasiment effrayant.

Je me demande brusquement si j'ai peur de lui. Si je _peux_ avoir peur de lui.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de courageux. La ténacité furieuse de Potter m'a montré ma nature lâche depuis bien longtemps considérant tous les face-à-face que nous avons eus.

«Tu te sens bien, Malfoy ?»

Mes yeux d'acier percutent ses yeux verts.

« Par… Par… Parfaitement bien, Potter. »

Je bégaye. Ce doit être la **première** **fois** de ma vie.

«On avait dit Harry, non ?» fait une voix trop sourde pour être méprisante.

Quelque chose vient de trembler.

Quelque chose vient de changer.

Quelque chose vient de se briser.

Le verre à cognac certainement.

Et non pas mes dernières certitudes.

Mes derniers principes.

_Ou mes dernières inhibitions._

Je me suis pleinement fourvoyé.

Je sens le souffle de Potter étonnement proche de ma bouche. Je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien à un pouce à peine de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Puis, ça y est.

Je perds vraiment l'esprit. Je quitte le contrôle qui semblait tant coller au nom des Malfoy. Parce que je viens de…

De laisser Potter m'embrasser.

M'embrasser.

Je suis effrayé de mon manque de réaction immédiate à cette pensée.

Potter m'embrasse toujours. Ses lèvres sont closes. Presque innocentes mais elles se gravent en moi. Sur moi. Sur mes propres lèvres étonnées.

Etonnées, oui. Pas même choquées. Outrées. Dégoûtées.

J'en suis effrayé. Encore.

Mort de peur. De frousse. D'appréhension.

Parce que je sais que ce baiser n'est qu'un début. Un début.

Potter vient justement de… - oh mon D…. – d'ouvrir sa bouche et de glisser sa langue chaude contre la mienne.

Il m'embrasse. Encore. Lentement. Langoureusement. Incroyablement.

Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, assis sur ce canapé soudain trop étroit pour deux. Il ne m'avait pas paru si petit…avant.

Je crois que… que je désire me trouver n'importe où ailleurs que sur ce divan. Mais en suis-je si sûr ?

Mon menton est pendant et immobile. Mes yeux sont hagards et stupéfaits. Mes mains sont toujours tendues et sans but.

Et ma langue est contre la sienne. Ma langue soudain moins rugueuse et plus mobile. Ma langue tranquillement enroulée sur celle de Potter.

Une chaleur intense s'échappe subitement de moi.

J'ai si chaud. Une bouffée incandescente émane de mon ventre. J'ai la peur profonde d'imaginer qu'est-ce que d'autre pourrait _émaner_ de mon ventre. De mon bas-ventre.

…

Je n'aurais pas même du oser y penser. Pas même une demi-seconde. Et raison de plus durant cet instant où Potter a juste décider de faire courir sa langue sur l'angle de ma mâchoire.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de Potter qu'en cette seconde là. _Peur de sa langue_. Le coté ridicule de la situation ne me fait même pas sourire parce que je crois… que je viens de voir que la seule personne que j'aurai du craindre toute ma vie, c'est moi-même.

Moi.

Draco Malfoy.

Je comprends que je ne serais plus jamais ce que j'ai pu être avant la mort de Voldemort : l'incarnation du contrôle. Je prends conscience de combien j'ai trop longtemps négligé mon corps. Et combien il semble vouloir me faire payer les années drastiques où j'étouffais chacune de mes émotions sous mon masque impassible.

Un plein de sensations remonte en conscience.

Il y a les mèches chatouilleuses de Potter dans mon oreille droite. Il y a sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents sur une veine tremblante de ma nuque. Il y a ses mains. L'une sur l'accoudoir jouxtant ma cuisse gauche tétanisée, et l'autre, dont les doigts impudents emprisonnent puis libèrent les boutons d'argents de ma robe.

Ma robe. Elle m'apparaît brusquement comme l'ultime barrière entre Potter et mon corps.

Mon corps déloyal qui vient de me laisser tomber pour ce qu'il n'a plus connu depuis tant d'années.

J'avais d'autres choses à faire. Tellement _d'autres_ choses.

Je me rends compte maintenant de la vie misérable que j'ai eue en tant qu'espion. La seule émotion que j'ai dû sortir en public était un dédain désintéressé lors de l'enterrement de ma mère. Ou encore un soupir las lors de l'exécution de mon père puisque cela entraînait _inévitablement_ l'anéantissement du Manoir Malfoy…

Mon corps sursaute brusquement.

J'ai une conscience aiguë de ce qui est _en train_ de me caresser le torse.

Et d'ôter le haut de ma robe.

Mes sourcils s'arquent et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Po…Potter… », je balbutie.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

(à suivre)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Les reviews, les commentaires, les impressions, les questions sont les bienvenues.

A très bientôt.

Origine


	3. Partie III

oooooooo **AVERTISSEMENT** ooooooo

Cette histoire a pour fond une **relation** entre deux personnes du **même sexe** en l'occurrence deux hommes. De plus, cette histoire est classée M et cela déconseille théoriquement sa lecture à des personnes mineures.  
**SI CELA VOUS DERANGE** **MERCI DE QUITTER CETTE PAGE**

* * *

**L'heure du thé : Partie III**

Il ne répond pas. Je ne sais même pas si je me suis entendu moi-même mais je viens d'entendre un son étouffé. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un gémissement.

J'ai une peur violente rien que de penser que je pourrai l'avoir poussé ; mais c'est tout aussi terrible s'il vient des lèvres entr'ouvertes de Potter.

Ses lèvres roses et humides, pinçant doucement mon lobe d'oreille…

Oh dieux…

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'échappe de moi : j'ai vraiment très chaud. Peut-être même qu'une goutte de sueur vient de couler à mon front et de se perdre dans les cheveux noirs qui m'effleurent avec délicatesse.

Peut-être, puisque je viens à peine de sentir une langue trop près de mon nombril.

Trop de sensations envahissent mon esprit. Je suis submergé par mes émotions. La peur et l'envie. La colère et le désir. Et une honte qui me rappelle que Potter est un _garçon_.

Mes mains se sont posées sur le dos de Potter et j'ai senti une brusque contraction de ses muscles.

Mon nombril semble crier, il me fait mal à chaque poussée de langue, mes abdominaux se plient.

Je n'ose même pas me dire qu'ils _supplient_ plutôt.

Mes dix doigts s'agrippent furieusement aux omoplates de Potter. Pour le repousser ou pour le rapprocher je ne sais pas.

Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Une main a continué de déboutonner la robe que je porte. Ma poitrine blanche est nue. Quasiment lumineuse dans cette ambiance tamisée. Mon ventre pâle est nu lui-aussi, seulement recouvert d'une bouche et d'un nez mutin qu'il ne connaît pas. Qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A mes oreilles tambourinent quelque chose. Est-ce mon cœur qui frappe et cogne ? Désire-t-il sortir de ma cage thoracique en heurtant et fracassant toutes mes cotes palpitantes ?

Je me le demande. Et je me rends compte que je suis essoufflé. Ma respiration est chaotique, autant que le tremblement de mes mains désespérément accrochées à la chemise débraillée de Potter.

Je ne sais plus vraiment où se trouve ma robe mais j'ai encore mon pantalon, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne sera plus là dans quelques instants.

Le baiser n'était _véritablement_ qu'un début.

Je commence vainement à haïr la partie en moi qui se sent flattée du désir que semble éprouver Potter pour moi.

A haïr cette faiblesse et cette infériorité que Potter a toujours su révéler en moi.

Je me hais mais je ne le hais pas.

Je ne peux haïr ces cuisses qui encadrent les miennes.

Je ne peux haïr ses mains dégrafant un peu vite les attaches de sa propre chemise.

Je ne peux haïr ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague ou quelque part entre ma bouche et mon cou.

Il me chevauche, assis sur mes genoux. Je sens la brûlure piquante de son regard sur moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon front. Un souffle irrégulier. Je sens aussi, contre mon ventre, la bosse explicite déformant son pantalon. Un pantalon soudainement trop étroit.

Et c'est _à cause_ de moi. De **moi**. Il ne doit rien avoir de plus _troublant_ au monde.

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui sortir une remarque sarcastique. Il me fascine toujours autant qu'avant mais, cette fois, ici, dans cette situation sans précédent, lui aussi est fasciné. Fasciné par **moi-même**.

Je crois que je viens de gémir du plaisir que cette pensée infuse en moi.

Potter prend alors mon visage dans ses mains et repose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, prenant appui sur mes genoux. Ses mains quittent mon menton remontant en une caresse dans mes cheveux.

Je frissonne et ses doigts massent avec lenteur mon cuir chevelu. Je peux sentir ses propres jambes faire des va-et-vient contre mes cuisses.

« J'ai envie de toi, Malfoy »

Je sursaute.

Il a envie de moi. Il n'a pas dit « J'ai envie de baiser avec toi, Malfoy ». Il a dit qu'il avait…

Envie de moi.

J'ai dit la dernière partie de la phrase à haute voix. D'une voix éraillée malgré moi.

« Oui, j'ai envie de toi » répète-t-il sa langue courant dans mon oreille.

Au creux de mon ventre, une boule commence à se condenser. Quelque chose comme la peur, mais je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela.

Sa langue quitte mon oreille et ses yeux vert m'interrogent.

« Je…je… »

Son regard s'agrandit et m'incite à poursuivre. Mes ongles épinglent alors plus durement sa chemise à moitié détachée.

« Je…je n'ai jamais fait… _ça_… avec un… un… homme... »

Les mots se sont enfuis de ma bouche. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement scandalisé. Un effroi glacial m'envahit, considérant toute la _facilité_ avec laquelle cette phrase indécente est sortie de mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

La boule dans mon ventre enfle.

« Mais, je… »

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il à nouveau avec un ton rempli d'un sentiment qui ne m'avait jamais concerné: la tendresse.

Je ne peux pas croire la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Potter me parlant _gentiment_, Potter me souriant avec toute la bonté du monde dans ses yeux, _Potter bandant devant moi._

Pour moi !

J'observe une seconde la tournure de mes pensées et je n'ai plus la force d'en être indigné.

Je lâche prise. Mes muscles perdent toute tonicité, mes paupières se ferment, je n'ai plus _peur_… J'ai seulement envie.

Potter déboutonne mon pantalon.

Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux.

Il n'y a rien au monde de plus délicieux qu'une langue aventureuse.

Je ne peux voir de Potter que ses cheveux noirs, perdus entre mes cuisses. Je suis littéralement affalé sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes _anormalement_ écartées.

Mais je suis absolument sûr qu'il n'y a rien de _normal_ dans ce qui est en train de se passer : Potter _me taillant une pipe_.

Bon dieu, rien que d'y penser, je hoquète.

De plaisir.

Du plaisir de sentir ses lèvres humides presser doucement la peau tendre de mon prépuce.

Je voudrais que cela dure toute la nuit. Toute la nuit, frapper de mon gland rougi le palet chaud de Potter. Toute la nuit, sentir ses deux index libertins taquiner le pli intérieur de mes cuisses. Toute la nuit et plus encore.

Encore. Encore sa langue, autour de moi. Encore sa bouche – antre caverneuse et étroite – m'avalant tout entier.

Mais je sais que je ne tiendrai pas si longtemps.

Les deux lèvres de Potter aspirent et m'enrobent. Elles remuent. Elles susurrent même des mots sans nom, des mots comme des suçotements mouillés.

J'ai l'impression brûlante que je suis pleinement à l'intérieur de Potter.

D'abord mon sexe, mais aussi le reste de mon corps.

Le long de mes tempes gouttent d'énormes billes de sueur et mon bassin bouge d'avant en arrière. Le tissu doux du divan frottent alternativement sur mes fesses qui s'échauffent.

Je peux sentir maintenant la paume de Potter épouser ma verge palpitante et le bout de ses lèvres entourer facilement l'extrémité de mon sexe. Le sang afflue de plus en plus, faisant vibrer et grossir au maximum le témoin érigé de mon envie. J'imagine précisément sa peau dure collée à la mienne, lui transmettant sa chaleur et de discrètes caresses.

Je ne retiens pas l'onde fougueuse qui me traverse. Je n'en suis pas capable. Mon corps quémandeur n'en a vraiment pas les moyens. Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps. Mon corps d'ailleurs n'a jamais connu ce genre là de sexe. Il sait ce que veulent dire deux mains étrangères, certes, mais pas deux mains étrangères _et _masculines. Il ne connaît pas cette détermination dans le geste : Potter sait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il fait et où il doit faire courir ses merveilleuses mains…

Je ne me rends même plus compte des adjectifs qualificatifs que je lui attribue. A lui, ou à une partie de son anatomie. Vraiment, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Seul compte, le flot ininterrompu de sensations ardentes fourmillant dans mon ventre et qui remontent par vagues régulières jusqu'à mes joues écarlates.

J'ai si chaud. Je gémis, je bouge mes hanches et remonte mes cuisses.

Potter touche déjà mes bourses. Il effleure du bout des doigts la peau qui se contracte. Je sais qu'il sait exactement ce que je ressens. Il sait aussi que je griffe le tissu du divan de mes ongles et que j'écrase mes lèvres de mes dents dans une supplication muette.

C'est une torture merveilleusement abominable. Je redresse mes épaules, tentant vainement de respirer plus profondément.

Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de partir et de jouir _sur_ Potter. Je crois même que je préfèrerai jouir _en_ lui.

A cette dernière pensée, un balbutiement s'enfuit de ma bouche en même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur.

Je veux le marquer. Lui offrir un peu de moi en éjaculant près de sa langue habile.

Dieux…

Il ne doit rien exister d'aussi _puissant_.

Je suis à peine en train de penser ceci, qu'un intense sentiment de perte m'envahit. La chaleur de sa langue me manque, mon sexe tendu est soudain excessivement **nu**, seulement accompagné de son souffle court.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le salon de Potter tangue devant les taches lumineuses qui se dessinent à chaque clignement de paupières. J'abaisse ma tête, mon menton contre mon torse et je croise les deux yeux verts de Potter.

Ils sont purement ensorcelants. Deux fentes émeraude qui me fixent dans l'obscurité. J'y remarque même une lueur faisant étinceler ses iris et je crois que ça me fait trembler. Le nez de Potter se plisse à chaque inspiration et de longues mèches noires trempées encadrent son visage luisant de transpiration.

Je ne sais pas trop quelle expression j'ai moi-même en cette seconde et je crois que je m'en fiche totalement. Les lèvres pleines de Potter ouvertes sont bien plus fascinantes, surtout aussi près de mon érection.

On se regarde. Lui et moi. En pleine contemplation.

Puis le contact se rompt et je vois son front disparaître entre mes jambes. Ses cheveux chatouillent l'intérieure sensible de mes cuisses puis, je vois avant de sentir, sa main gauche se faufiler dans la forêt de mes poils pubiens. Il évite volontairement de toucher mon sexe et je ne peux que le maudire. Même s'il n'y a rien de plus agréable que ses dix doigts.

Cinq sur mon bas-ventre, si près de mon nombril qui se plisse.

Et cinq sur mes testicules.

Je me permets un instant de me demander où la langue de Potter s'est cachée. Ma peau en ressent un manque cruel. Toute ma verge picote et tremble. Mes bras qui soutiennent à demi le haut de mon corps sont aussi secoués de soubresauts et peu à peu je me sens glisser le long du divan.

Et je la sens de nouveau.

La fameuse langue.

Je la sens. A un endroit parfaitement indécent. A une partie totalement méconnue de mon anatomie.

Dire que je suis _confus_ n'est pas suffisant. Je crois surtout que je me sens incompétent. Incompétent et **ignorant**. J'élève dans un geste demandeur le bassin et la langue de Potter effleure à nouveau l'entrée étroite qu'elle jouxte.

Mes jambes s'écartent encore un peu plus et la langue s'infiltre avec dextérité dans ma plus profonde intimité.

C'est inconnu.

Mais c'est bon. Atrocement bon.

Une marée bouillante semble affluer et refluer sans cesse au cœur de mon ventre, emplissant de sang incandescent sexe et testicules.

Je n'ai plus assez de facultés mentales pour me souvenir que Potter est en train de lécher délibérément mon anus et que moi-même, je l'y incite.

Mes hanches se relèvent périodiquement et ma virilité semble vouloir exploser. Je m'y empêche.

Je voudrai réellement jouir dans la bouche de Potter. Même s'il m'a fait découvrir un lieu bien plus exquis.

Quelques images clignotent dans mon esprit incapable de mener une pensée cohérente.

Moi en Potter. Moi entièrement enfoncé en Potter. Au même endroit où sa langue se trouve. Mon sexe en lui. Loin. Très loin. Le plus loin possible. Moi faisant fi de ma pesante inexpérience.

Je veux jouir en toi.

Ce sont les mots précis que je voudrais prononcer. Qu'importe s'ils témoignent de ma soumission, _ils n'en témoigneront pas plus que ces cinq dernières années d'espionnage_.

Mais je n'y arrive pas car lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, je ne peux qu'hurler une sorte de gémissement sans sens puisque la langue de Potter a été remplacée par un index ambitieux.

Un coup de langue humidifie mon érection sur toute sa longueur et le doigt s'introduit plus loin. J'ai mal, beaucoup. Une douleur aiguë, agrippant mes intestins et remontant jusque dans ma gorge ; mais il y a aussi le plaisir, énorme masse embrasée bousculant mes organes affolés.

J'ai vraiment trop chaud. Mon bassin bouge, je glisse encore un peu du canapé, mes fesses sont juste sur le rebord désormais.

_La jouissance est imminente_. Mon souffle chaotique le précise et je vois les lèvres closes de Potter embrasser mon gland et sa main qui était au-dessus de mon pénis le saisir, tandis que le doigt unique visite les plus profonds recoins de mon être.

Qui alors pourra prétendre mieux me connaître ?

Les phalanges s'enroulant autour de ma verge font des mouvements alternatifs, faisant venir à moi le plaisir, la chaleur, le frisson. Alors, les lèvres s'ouvrent et le doigt se plie un peu, faisant brusquement se contracter tous mes muscles.

Et je jouis. Une longue fois d'abord puis doucement par saccade, un peu de moi ruisselant dans cette gorge offerte.

Le plaisir était si fort que j'ai fermé les yeux, gémissant librement. Lorsque je les rouvre, je peux voir la pomme d'Adam de Potter remonter. Il vient d'avaler. De m'avaler…

Est-ce qu'il est normal d'aimer cette image là ? L'image pleine de ma jouissance _éclaboussant_ Potter…

Je le regarde. Il sourit. Il a quelque chose de brillant au coin de ses lèvres.

Je referme mes paupières.

Je cherche en moi et je n'y trouve aucun regret.

**oooO àsuivre Oooo**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Origine


	4. Partie IV

**oooooooo** **AVERTISSEMENT ooooooo**

**Cette histoire a pour fond une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe en l'occurrence deux hommes. De plus, cette histoire est classée M et cela déconseille théoriquement sa lecture à des personnes mineures.  
SI CELA VOUS DERANGE MERCI DE QUITTER CETTE PAGE**

* * *

**L'heure du thé : Part IV**

Ça n'a duré que quelques courtes minutes. Ma dernière expérience sexuelle étant trop lointaine pour que je m'en souvienne précisément. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que n'ai jamais connu autant de violence et de… _rapidité_ dans mes orgasmes.

Mes bras s'affalent, mon dos cogne contre le dossier du canapé et mon menton se pose complètement sur ma poitrine essoufflée.

« Tu as aimé. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

Il n'y aucun besoin de poser une pareille question.

Potter s'est relevé, il porte toujours sa chemise et son pantalon. Je ne peux _pas_ faire qu'imaginer sa propre impatience, bosse explicite, derrière les boutons défaits de sa braguette.

Mes yeux gris toujours flous observent tout ceci péniblement. Je suis assez perturbé par toutes les nouvelles constatations – dont la découverte adjacente de ma bisexualité – qui me sautent à l'esprit.

« Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'endormes _ici_… » commence Potter à voix basse.

Je ne sais pas si ce qui a étiré mes joues est un sourire mais je sais pertinemment que je ne veux pas m'endormir. Pas après ça. Pas devant lui.

Pas devant toi.

« …ce n'est pas très confortable » finit-il dans un murmure.

Respirant le plus calmement possible, je me redresse sur le divan, m'aidant de mes mains et de mes avant-bras.

Potter a raison. Je relève le visage vers lui :

« Tu connais un endroit plus confortable ? »

Nu, je ne suis pas crédible du tout dans mes déclarations à double sens.

Autant avoir posé la question « Où est ta chambre, qu'on baise un coup ? »

J'ai une conscience précise de la situation et des habits _pas assez débraillés_ de Potter.

J'ai aussi conscience de la proposition qu'il venait de me faire et que j'ai reprise. Ai-je assez lâché prise pour me retrouver dans le même lit que Potter ? Ai-je assez de lucidité pour comprendre ce qu'il – non – ce _qu'on_ va faire ? Mais la question la plus terrible est celle-ci : en aurai-je le courage ?

Le courage de le laisser faire. Le courage de laisser à Potter _ma nouvelle virginité_.

Il y a au fond de moi, une curiosité mêlée de désir qui trépigne. Mais il y a aussi ma fierté, énorme œdème de vanité qui rejette en bloc cette idée.

Potter plaqué contre mon corps, une partie tubulaire de son anatomie plongée en moi.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'essai de me mettre à la place d'une fille encore pucelle et je n'y arrive pas, considérant que ne possède pas de vagin mais _seulement_ un...

Rectum.

Et accessoirement un pénis.

Je remarque à peine que je surjoue le désabusé mais je me rappelle sans difficulté toute l'adresse avec laquelle Potter s'est occupé justement de mon pénis il y a tout juste une minute.

Je me lève et je me rends compte que Potter m'a méticuleusement déshabillé. Mes vêtements et mes chaussures sont négligemment posées près de ses lunettes et des verres de cognacs. L'un est réellement cassé et je fais très attention où je pose mes pieds nus.

Le carrelage me semble glacé mais se doit être moi qui ai chaud alors que mon regard s'attarde sur la partie _haute_ du pantalon de Potter.

Je n'ai jamais regardé un gars avec cette manière-là mais je n'ai plus rien à dire sur mon ancien comportement. Je me suis assez menti comme cela.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit brusquement et l'éclairage de la pièce vacille. Ça rend l'ambiance un peu plus étrange. Si c'est possible.

Potter s'est retourné vers moi, son ombre se découpe dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Je vois dans sa posture courbée qu'il me laisse le choix mais il est bien trop tard pour prendre une décision contraire. Ma vie a tourné autour de Potter et elle continuera de le faire.

Je suis à peine choqué par ce qu'implique cette pensée.

J'entends une de mes articulations claquer quand je passe devant Potter, pénétrant le territoire moquetté de sa chambre.

J'ai pu sentir ses yeux le long de mon corps, traçant le contour abrupt de mes hanches un peu trop larges et de ma taille un peu trop fine.

La chambre de Potter est singulièrement chaleureuse. Un orbe de lumière tout ce qu'il y a de magique éclaire d'une lueur jaune-orangé la pièce aux murs sobres. Le lit, composé d'un matelas d'une largeur honorable posé à terre, est surmonté d'un baldaquin en forme de cloche d'où tombe un voile léger.

Aucune décoration superflue n'orne les lieux.

Je m'approche du lit et remarque une unique table de chevet à tiroir.

Potter m'a suivi d'un pas silencieux et j'entends à peine le cliquettement lorsqu'il ferme la porte. Je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires pour penser que mon passé aussi vient de se verrouiller et qu'une nouvelle phase de mon existence vient de s'ouvrir.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et j'entends mon cœur qui frappe dans ma cage thoracique. Le martèlement saccadé est accordé avec ma respiration irrégulière.

La boule de lumière projette une ombre ronde sur le visage de Potter. Il est étonnement sérieux dans ses gestes.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et je sens son pouce appuyer légèrement au niveau de ma clavicule. Je fais un pas vers lui. Un pas semblable à une _autorisation_…

Potter semble sourire maintenant. Sourire dans notre baiser. C'est curieusement sensuel. Nos langues se meuvent avec douceur l'une près le l'autre, je goûte à ses dents lisses et à son palet bosselé. Sa salive se mélange à la mienne et d'un mouvement du menton je me plais à faire glisser ma langue plus loin dans sa bouche.

Quelque chose me paraît familier…

Et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit du goût de nos langues emmêlées. Une saveur sèche et neutre, une saveur intime en fait ; celle de mon sperme.

Je me demande un instant de quelle façon Potter a-t-il qualifié ma semence… et de quelle façon je qualifierai la sienne le cas échéant…

Je m'imagine une seconde, agenouillé devant ses jambes minces, mon souffle sur son pubis, prêt à prendre dans ma bouche son érection.

Potter s'est rapproché de moi, les pans de sa chemise ouverte frottant contre mon ventre. A chaque inspiration, ma poitrine semble vouloir effleurer la sienne. Et puis c'est le cas, son torse s'accole au mien, une fine pellicule de sueur nous séparant.

Les rares poils recouvrant ses pectoraux frôlent ma peau claire dissimulant mon cœur affolé. Je mets une main sur sa nuque, faisant disparaître dans sa chevelure noire le bout de mes doigts. Ses cheveux humides se démêlent sans problème sous mes caresses et lorsque que je fais un minuscule pas pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, je sens contre mon aine, le tissu tendu de son boxer.

Ses lèvres happent alors les miennes sous une impulsion soudaine, et à la sensualité se substitue l'empressement. Sa langue s'étale, s'enroule, se déplie et se démène pour attirer la mienne, masse chaude et terriblement excitée.

Puis Potter gémit entre nos langues. Un bruit indistinct, un peu aigu.

Un courant ascendant se déverse dans tout mon corps, remplissant mon bas-ventre d'un désir effervescent.

Je le veux en moi.

C'est l'unique pensée qui est capable d'affecter mon cerveau.

Mes mains s'attaquent à sa chemise, que je fais glisser sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses avant-bras et ses mains pour qu'elle s'échoue à terre. Je me colle à lui, coinçant ensemble nos deux torses et faisant buter l'une contre l'autre nos deux érections.

L'un de nous a étouffé un cri.

Les doigts de Potter malaxent mon dos et, rapidement, je m'abaisse pour faire tomber son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements au sol. D'un mouvement de pieds, d'orteils et de talons, les chaussures et les chaussettes de Potter se défont, sa bouche entrouverte exhalant un soupir de bien-être.

Et il y a une pause. Nous ne bougeons plus. Comme surpris de la proximité indécente dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et sûrement, comme abasourdis par l'inévitable approche de _l'acte_.

Je le regarde, d'abord ses yeux, puis par dessus son épaule, j'observe la vallée courbée de son dos menant jusqu'à ses deux fesses. Je fais descendre ma paume de main sur cette peau brûlante et je sens parfaitement Potter se crisper et se détendre alternativement. Il est certainement un peu émotif en ce moment. Je crois l'être aussi.

Quand j'atteins ses reins, il se cambre un peu, rapprochant involontairement son sexe du mien et je sens mes mains hésiter avant de gravir l'épiderme velouté des fesses de Potter. J'ai l'impression presque furtive, que mes mains sont faites pour cela, et plus encore mes doigts qui se faufilent dans la fente entre les deux montagnes de chair.

Potter s'est rapproché de moi, et je sens aussi ses mains sur mon corps, et surtout une, dont le pouce taquine mon nombril.

La jambe droite de Potter avance, m'obligeant à reculer vers le lit, mes chevilles butant doucement contre le matelas. Potter alors, prend une de mes fesses en coupe, et il me bascule très lentement contre la couverture faisant lieu de dessus-de-lit.

Il est donc au dessus de moi, lui, toujours debout et moi mi-assis mi-allongé sur la literie.

Je remarque que la lumière a baissé, et dans la pénombre les arceaux du baldaquin se projettent sur la silhouette dénudée de Potter.

Je me dis que les minutes qui vont suivre vont être totalement _inédites_ pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Plus maintenant. Je suis allé trop loin maintenant et nous allons aller plus loin. Lui et moi. _Ensemble_.

Potter est désormais à genoux sur la moquette. Il s'avance un peu, déposant ses mains sur mes cuisses et massant lentement ma peau offerte. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à mes genoux et il me les fait plier, chatouillant le pli sensible de derrière mes articulations. Je m'appuie sur les coudes pour l'observer, mes pupilles énormément dilatées ne voulant rien rater de cette situation sans précédent.

Il trace des dessins sans forme sur l'épiderme chaud de mon corps. Ses doigts me plaisent. Sa bouche aussi qui laisse de légères traînées humides sur mes tibias, mes chevilles et mes pieds. Je crois qu'il aimerait que je le touche aussi. Que je lèche la peau tendre de son cou, que je mordille doucement ses tétons en faisant jouer mes cheveux blonds contre son torse. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait cela mais…

Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis seulement prêt à comprendre le fait qu'il va me… _faire l'amour._

Je tressaille. Et je me relève subitement en m'appuyant sur mes mains. _Comment_ ai-je osé employer une telle expression ?

« Ça… ça ne va pas ? » bredouille-t-il. Je suis trop scandalisé pour noter sa voix rauque.

Je minaude une réponse qui ne ressemble ni de près ni de loin à une phrase grammaticalement correcte. Je vois alors Potter qui se détend et qui pose doucement sa joue contre mon front.

Je me rends compte des gouttes humides qui constellent le haut de mon visage et je peux découvrir combien les lèvres de Potter semblent assoiffées. Je ferme les paupières et sa bouche embrasse la racine de ma chevelure en bataille. Puis, je sens le passage de son menton contre mon nez et un soupir satisfait s'enfuit de ma gorge.

Je suis religieusement passif. Je suis immobile et je n'ose même pas dire que c'est par pur égoïsme.

J'entends à peine le bruit discret d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre puis se referme.

Une de ses mains soudain s'aventure au sud de mon corps incandescent et l'imminence de notre _rapprochement_ se fait encore une fois pleinement sentir.

J'agrippe de mes dents ma lèvre inférieure quand précisément je prends conscience de l'index presque arrogant qui taquine l'entrée la plus inviolée de mon être. Une pommade tiède diffuse dans mes reins une chaleur douce qui me délasse.

Oui, Potter, tu as gagné, tu m'as vaincu.

C'est la _redoutable_ formule qui tourne dans mon crâne et qui me force à accepter l'idée que je suis sur le point de confirmer _physiquement_ ma soumission envers Potter au travers d'un acte définitif.

Les doigts mutins s'accrochent au-dessous de mes cuisses et glissent jusqu'à la jointure située derrière mes genoux. Ensuite, il se redresse et relève dans un mouvement fluide mes tibias à la hauteur de ses épaules. Ma tête est tirée vers l'arrière et ma poitrine semble vouloir basculer vers mon cou. Je peux voir mon sexe et le rythme affolé de mon thorax ainsi que l'air concentré de Potter.

Il paraît déterminé mais il me semble aussi assez inquiet. Moi, moi je sais pour la première fois de ma vie peut-être ce que je désire exactement. Et il s'agit de son sexe. Ce sexe que je devine derrière mon corps soutenu à bout de bras par Potter.

Je veux sentir son sexe et sa puissance. Je veux goûter à ce qui fait de lui d'une façon pleine et sans ambiguïté un véritable homme.

Je vois la bouche de Potter s'ouvrir et ses yeux se fermer l'espace d'une demi-seconde. D'un coup je comprends l'inquiétude qui le traverse, je comprends qu'il se soucie de moi, de ce que je suis en train de ressentir, de ce je veux.

J'aurai envie de lui dire qu'au point où nous en sommes, il est un peu tard pour tout arrêter mais quelque part, je suis presque… soulagé… que nous n'ayons plus le choix. Ma lâcheté est parfois tellement soudaine...

Potter ajuste ses épaules qui soutiennent mes mollets et mes chevilles, puis il bouge ses hanches. Je peux presque entendre les mots d'apaisement qu'il aimerait dire. Ses mots rassurants, ses mots interdits qui bouchonnent juste derrière ses incisives. Comment réagirais-je s'il les disait tout de même, s'il passait outre le « qu'en dira-t-il? » et s'il osait donc me murmurer tout bas : « Tout va bien se passer, Draco. Tout va bien. »

Je fais lentement glisser mes paupières sur mes yeux gris noyés de sensations et je m'imagine la chaleur exquise qu'auraient ses mots là et l'effet brûlant qu'ils auraient sur mes sens.

Alors là, à ce moment précis, je le sens. Je sens l'extrémité ronde de son sexe buter contre mes fesses et l'une de ses mains écarter la chair bombée. Je prends une inspiration nerveuse et brusquement tout explose.

J'ai mal. Vraiment trop mal. Mal de voir la gorge de Potter s'étirer vers l'arrière en exhalant un bruit de pure satisfaction. Mais mal aussi de prendre conscience de l'énormité de ce qui est en train de se passer.

La douce tiédeur qui se diffusait en moi semble avoir simplement disparue.

J'ai l'impression d'être scié en deux et des informations de douleurs assaillent mon cerveau. Pourtant. Pourtant quand je revois dans l'ombre qui nous entoure deux pupilles vertes étinceler d'excitation et que je sens contre ma hanche droite une main me retenir plus fermement, je suis incapable de crier mon malaise.

Potter se recule un peu et la douleur s'enfuit emportant _quelque chose_ d'autre avec elle. Je veux parler mais je me rends compte de combien je suis essoufflé. Il faudrait que je me calme.

« Détends-toi » la voix de Potter semble venir de très loin. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à soutenir la lueur émue de son regard. « Tout va bien se passer, Draco. Tout va bien. »

Le ton chaud et doucement protecteur me fait frissonner. Je me sens faible et plus soumis que jamais.

Je crois aussi que je vire totalement de personnalité.

Je cambre mon dos et je peux deviner l'effort qu'endurent mes muscles en se moment étant donné la position insolite dans laquelle je me trouve. Il fait si chaud… Et Potter me pénètre à nouveau.

Et j'ai mal. Encore. Mais cette fois, je peux mettre un mot sur le quelque chose de tout à l'heure. Il s'agit du plaisir. Une sorte de bulle de chaleur bouillonnant au creux de mon ventre et menaçant d'engloutir mon diaphragme, mes poumons et mon œsophage. Je suis fébrile et pourtant je tiens bon à chaque nouvelle poussée du bassin de Potter au fond de moi.

Je sens son sexe, j'en ressens chaque veine et chaque palpitation. La sensation est impressionnante. Je suis totalement envahit. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Il n'y a que lui. C'est lui que je vois même lorsque je ferme les paupières mais c'est moi que je vois quand je les ouvre et que se reflète mon corps tendu dans ses yeux brillants.

Je vois Potter. Je sens Potter. Vraisemblablement que je suis _devenu_ Potter. Ou qu'ensemble nous sommes devenus une sorte d'être hybride.

Il est là. Il est ici. Il est dedans et dehors. Il est tout. Et quand il bouge, je hoquète, je meurs et je vis tout à la fois.

Sa voix gémit, la mienne s'accorde et la douleur a disparu.

Mes cheveux se sont collés à mon front. La paume de main de Potter glisse brusquement à cause de la sueur et il manque de lâcher l'angle de mon bassin.

Je remarque un bout de langue perdu au coin de ses lèvres et je regrette un peu de ne pouvoir l'embrasser ou même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre mon membre érigé dans cette position. La pomme d'Adam de Potter monte et descend, elle m'hypnotise. Et j'entends de plus en plus fort ses gémissements, ses soupirs et d'autres cris sans forme. J'admire tout ce mal qu'il se donne. Tout ce mal que nous sommes en train de faire. Celui de nous lier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Celui de nous perdre…

Car cette fois ce n'est pas un discours qui arrangera les choses. Il n'y aura pas d'excuse à donner. Il n'y aura rien à expliquer. Où est partie ma fierté ? ma conscience ? ma raison ?

Quelque chose me souffle qu'elle est partie aussi loin que mon passé, c'est-à-dire quelque part du côté du néant.

En cette seconde, le goût de la bouche de Potter encore sur la langue, je me sens plus exposé que je ne l'ai jamais été ; plus même que le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sondé mon esprit en m'apposant la marque sombre. Aujourd'hui, je viens de me faire arracher ma carapace par une terrible prise de conscience, je viens de perdre ma peau et de me laisser _soigner_ par le seul responsable de mon malheur.

Je suis ailleurs. Mon corps bouge en rythme, mon sexe vibre et de temps en temps même, la main audacieuse de Potter s'aventure autour de mon érection étonnamment épaisse, gorgée, gonflée, remplie de sang.

L'air devient de plus en plus étouffant. Je transpire sous l'effort que nous faisons. Je trouve Potter magnifique dans cette pénombre où luisent seulement ses yeux verts et l'éclat orangé de l'orbe de lumière sur nous. Peut-être que je suis beau moi aussi, encore plus que naturellement. Beau dans ma plus folle décision. Beau peut-être aussi comme le nouvel _homme_ que je découvre en moi. J'aime lever mes hanches, j'aime murmurer des sons rauques aux sous-entendus obscènes, j'aime sentir le pubis de Potter cogner contre mes fesses, j'aime baiser avec un gars.

Baiser… Cela fait bizarrement écho à l'expression folle que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure. Est-ce que nous baisons ? ou est-ce que nous faisons l'amour ? Je crois que c'est ni l'un ni l'autre, ou alors un truc entre les deux. C'est l'expression de nos vies minables, de nos destins pitoyables, de notre insatisfaction. Et je sais déjà qu'il n'y aura _rien_ de plus.

Oui, _pas grand chose_ de plus que cette jouissance qui arrive à vagues lourdes et fougueuses chamboulant mon ventre et contractant mes muscles autour de lui.

Brusquement, j'écarquille les yeux, Potter vient de murmurer mon nom.

« Draco »

C'est une supplique, un appel, une prière. Quelque chose qui me fait étirer les épaules et pousser mes hanches vers l'avant. Il _me_ répète. Il _me_ répète, faisant frissonner mon prénom contre ses lèvres rougies.

Et moi, je le regarde. Je le fixe. Il me fascine. Tout aussi soumis que moi au sexe, au désir, à la folie. A la chaleur. Son prénom à lui résonne dans mon esprit et se heurte à mon palet résolument étanche.

Je ne le dirais pas. Telle une ultime résistance, je ne _**te**_ dirais pas.

Tu as beau faire venir ta main comme une caresse ultime sur mon érection. Tu as beau appuyer sur la peau tremblante de mes testicules. Tu as beau chuchoter encore et encore mon nom. Tu as beau avancer doucement dans le gouffre de mon être puis t'en échapper aussitôt. Tu as beau ordonner à tes muscles de tenir encore un moment dans cette position insensée. Tu as beau ruisseler de désir et obliger ton sexe à ne pas partir – _pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, non pas tout de suite_.

Oui, tu as beau y mettre du tien. Je ne _te_ dirais pas. Oh non, je ne…

« Harry ! »

Ton nom dans mes oreilles soudain. Et ton sourire, furtif, perdurant sur ton visage et s'envolant jusqu'au mien.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis autre. Il y a moi… mon ancien moi et quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que j'aurais gagné…

« Draco… » La voix chuchote. Ta voix.

« Harry… », je réponds. Comme une caresse, une respiration, une odeur.

Puis, il ferme les yeux, d'une manière de plus en plus pénible. Il va venir et moi aussi.

Il pousse alors son bassin en moi faisant glisser ses mains simultanément contre ma peau sensible. Il recommence. En rythme. Encore sa main. Encore son sexe. Sa main. Son sexe.

Je…Je sens mes derniers nerfs excités s'effiler.

J… Je…

Je jouis, dans une exhalation infinie, semblant m'éparpiller dans l'espace. Une gerbe de mille couleurs et de mille images explose dans mon crâne quand je sens le sperme de Potter qui m'ensevelit.

Il grogne, et tout se corps se bande contre moi dans des sursauts libérateurs. Je le vois trembler puis s'écrouler dans un ultime mouvement. Il s'effondre tout près de moi, la respiration chaotique, les membres raidis par l'effort mais les yeux brillants, la bouche ouverte, et les paupières repues. Ses cheveux un peu longs et mal arrangés sur son visage comblé glissent sur ma poitrine et je me demande s'il va se mettre à ronronner.

Mais non, il sourit seulement et je lui réponds timidement.

Déjà, ses paupières sont lourdes. Il est en train de s'endormir, épuisé et heureux. Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en disant que peut-être cette douce sensation au fond de moi s'appelle aussi 'bonheur'. Tout me paraît tellement nouveau…tellement incroyable… tellement insensé…

Une savoureuse sensation de plénitude me remplit.

Je ne préfère pas m'interroger sur ce qui se passera demain matin. Sur les plis des draps qui seront imprimés sur sa joue. Sur la trace de marmelade qui rendra ses lèvres sucrées. Sur le goût de café noir qui parfumera sa langue quand il m'embrassera…

Je suis fou à lier. Je n'ai même plus besoin de le regarder. J'ai l'odeur de Potter sur ma peau et autour de moi, tout me le rappelle. Sa respiration régulière assourdit l'atmosphère et je sais que son visage est calme, que sa bouche est tranquillement fermée, que sa main droite repose sur mon ventre.

Je ne le regarde pas et je sais qu'il est beau. J'ai agi toute une vie pour lui, il est forcément beau. Forcément puissant. Forcément vainqueur.

C'est forcément _lui_.

Nous avons toujours été l'un _contre_ l'autre. Depuis des années… nous avons été ennemis, puis adversaires. Et cette nuit ne change pas grand chose. Nous sommes encore l'un _**contre**_ l'autre… _enlacés_.

Demain, je sortirai de chez toi habillé _comme_ _hier,_ et pourtant plus rien ne sera _comme avant_.

**oooO** **FIN Oooo**

* * *

**NOTE juin 2012 : une séquelle à cette histoire est désormais disponible en chapitre 5. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Ca vous a plu? Dites le moi! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic,

Origine.


	5. Sequelle : D'ici à ce que le soleil

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette histoire traite explicitement de rapports amoureux et sexuels entre hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci de quitter cette page.**

* * *

**Titre : D'ici à ce que le soleil revienne (séquelle de L'heure du thé)**

Pairing : Harry-Draco

Auteur : Origine

**Avertissements : gros mots, mention d'activités sexuelles et terriblement affectives.**

Résumé : HPDM - Séquelle de L'heure du thé. Depuis ce premier thé, depuis ce premier orage et cette première fois, Draco a passé des nuits entières chez Potter. Alors, faites que la pluie écossaise continue de tomber.

Note de l'auteur : Presque un an pour achever l'écriture de cette séquelle qui ne devait jamais voir le jour. Presque 8 ans depuis les premiers mots écrits sur cette histoire. Longue vie au fandom.

**Merci de prendre note que cette histoire a été écrite dans un univers Harry Potter où le fandom attendait encore la sortie des tomes 5 à 7. (oui, ça date!)**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé cette histoire depuis toutes ces années.**

* * *

[Point de vue de Draco]

**_Titre : D'ici à ce que le soleil revienne (séquelle de L'heure du thé)_**

« Il pleut »

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de prononcer cette phrase banale et un sourire discret, un plissement presque imperceptible sur le coin droit de mes lèvres fines, naît sur mon visage.

« Je ne crois pas que tu pourras voler avec un tel temps, » continue-t-il, la voix sereine.

Et, comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un Retourneur de temps, je me souviens du premier jour où je suis venu ici.

Ici, chez Potter.

J'étais venu dans cette maison décorée d'un goût sûr, dans ce salon trop moldu, sur ce canapé pas assez grand. Au départ, j'étais venu pour entendre les mots de l'homme de tout un peuple, de celui qu'on appelait le Sauveur, le Survivant, l'Elu.

J'étais venu pour cela – des excuses, de la reconnaissance, des aveux. J'étais venu pour entendre cet ennemi devenu un adversaire admettre mon rôle dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'étais donc venu chez lui, après une habile manœuvre stratégique opérée avec la complicité d'Albus Dumbledore – nous avions fait croire que l'idée venait de lui – et Potter m'avait donc invité à boire un thé.

Et j'en avais bu un. Un thé simple. A la vanille. Sans sucre ni lait. Un thé comme j'en bois toujours.

Oh, il n'y avait rien eu de plus satisfaisant que de voir tes lèvres roses murmurant des excuses et avouant que toi, Harry Potter, tu reconnaissais que moi, Draco Malfoy, avait agi pour la victoire des forces de Dumbledore.

Oh, Potter, dis-moi, à quoi as-tu pensé cet après-midi-là ?  
Qu'as-tu pensé de moi alors que tu me parlais de la guerre, que tu me parlais de moi… et de ce que j'avais fait pour l'Ordre. Pour _toi_.

Mais, ce jour-là, alors que tu m'offrais un thé, avais-je déjà compris que je ne venais pas vraiment pour des excuses ? Avais-je déjà compris que ce n'étaient pas tes mots qui devaient me chambouler et métamorphoser mon avenir en une chose plus incertaine qu'une prémonition de Trelawney…

Par Merlin, Potter, avais-je déjà compris que je n'étais venu que pour _toi_ ?

Car voilà, tandis que le pauvre petit enfant du monde magique, le pauvre orphelin, le pauvre héros me parlait, je n'avais eu face à moi que l'implacable révélation de la tragédie qui se jouait malgré moi. En vérité, Potter, te voir m'accepter comme membre à part entière de ton existence – et acteur dans ta victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres – n'avait fait que rendre plus visible mon allégeance terrible et implacable à ta personne.

_Ta personne._

Cette silhouette à peine trop petite mais toujours calme. Calme, comme le désert avant la tempête de sable. Oh, Potter, il suffit d'un mot de trop, d'un mot de moins pour la voir se déchainer dans tes yeux, dans ta magie, dans ta voix.

Et aujourd'hui, debout dans ton salon, je te regarde. Ton dos droit, tes cheveux ébouriffés, tes iris trop verts perdus dans la contemplation d'une mauvaise pluie.

Tellement de jours ont passé depuis ce thé et depuis cet orage violent qui m'avait empêché de quitter ta maison, de m'éloigner de toi et de prendre les jambes à mon cou, fuyant sur mon balai.

Putain de tempête. Putain de pluie battante. Putain d'arrêté ministériel qui m'interdisait de transplaner – et me l'interdit encore, fus-je officiellement blanchi de mes activités de Mangemort.

Putain de pluie qui ruisselle encore aujourd'hui sur les carreaux et frappent mes oreilles dans un bruit assourdissant. Putain de pluie qui me rappelle cet après-midi avec toi, cette soirée, cette nuit.

Car oui, j'étais resté chez toi, Potter. Pour un thé d'abord, pour diner ensuite et pour faire l'amour enfin.

Quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre à part ça ? A part tes baisers, ta peau, ta tendresse au goût de cendre.

Je soupire à ce souvenir et tu te détournes rapidement de ta contemplation de la fenêtre inondée de pluie. Tu te tournes vers moi et il y a dans tes yeux un je-ne-sais-quoi de désolé. Un je-ne-sais-quoi que je déteste autant que je le vénère. Cela me rend précieux de savoir que tu t'inquiètes, que je t'inquiète. Mon cher Potter, puisses-tu te tourner vers moi à chacun de mes soupirs, à chacun de mes trébuchements, à chacun de mes échecs.

« Dis, ça va aller ? » murmures-tu d'un air concerné. « Je veux dire… Avec toute cette pluie, tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite… J'espère que tu n'avais pas de choses urgentes à faire. »

Je secoue la tête. Les mèches blondes de ma frange tombent devant mes yeux et je penche la tête quand je te réponds :

« Oh, je peux bien rester une nuit de plus, » dis-je articulant chaque syllabe.

En effet, je le peux.  
Une nuit de plus, cela ne compte pas vraiment. Depuis ce premier jour, depuis cette première pluie, je suis resté des nuits entières chez toi, Potter. Des nuits à me faire aimer de toi. Des jours, parfois. Même si, en toute franchise, ils sont bien moins nombreux.

Sache, cependant, que je les chéris tout autant. Mais chut, que cela reste entre nous.

« Je suis content que tu restes, en fait, » avoues-tu alors, ta voix prenant cette intonation trop franche pour ne pas me faire frémir de la tête aux pieds. Merlin tout puissant, puisses-tu jamais perdre cette franchise qui me désarme à chaque fois.

Et là, sans attendre mon rictus désabusé ou une de mes remarques ironiques, tu me fais un sourire radieux. Un de ceux qui me réchauffe le corps comme un sort d'allégresse. Je pourrais en mourir, tu sais, de tes sourires. Et je déteste ce sentiment qui me fait gigoter les lèvres pour sourire à mon tour.

Soudain, tu parles à nouveau :

« Cette pluie, tu sais, ça me rappelle la fois où… »

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement, comme si tu venais de te brûler la langue. En effet, ce n'est pas une chose dont nous parlons d'habitude. Nous ne parlons pas de cette fois-là. C'est une sorte d'accord implicite entre nous. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous faisons comme si notre relation _était_, tout simplement. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu l'avant – la guerre, la haine, la rancœur, la colère. Nous agissons comme un couple normal même si, rien que dans cette expression, il y a tellement de mensonges.

Puisque, Potter, nous ne sommes pas un couple _normal_. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous ne sommes pas normaux. Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami. Je ne suis pas tout ce qu'implique le mot « couple ». Je suis un homme, j'ai un sexe dur quand il est excité et je serre les dents à chaque fois que je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir dans la magie qui me pousse vers toi.

Pourtant, toi, le grand Harry Potter, tu n'en as que faire. Je sais, en effet, que si je partageais ces pensées avec toi, tu en rirais. Pour toi, la normalité n'a jamais été ta compagne, monsieur le Survivant et c'est avec la naïveté d'un homme parti au combat trop tôt que tu savoures quand même cette illusion de couple normal quand je viens chez toi le week-end et quand nous avons un dîner en semaine.

Peu importe, semble toujours dire ton sourire calme. Peu importe. Enlace-moi. Embrasse-moi. Suce-moi de ta bouche tiède. Oh, fais-moi tout cela et jouons au couple normal fut-il homosexuel.

Mais, je t'en prie ne parlons pas de cette première fois, du bruit du verre brisé, de la saveur amère du cognac, des draps sales, de la marmelade que tu avais ce matin-là au coin de la bouche.

Ne parlons pas de tout cela, nous pourrions tout briser, comme dans un _finite incantatem_ que nous aurions conjuré involontairement.

Hélas, voilà que c'est moi qui brise notre implicite accord lorsque j'entends des mots m'échapper :

« Il pleuvait fort, c'est vrai. Un peu comme aujourd'hui. »

Merlin. Est-ce moi qui viens de parler de météo ? Est-ce moi qui me sers de cette pluie, encore, toujours, comme la constante de notre relation, comme un _alibi_.

Et toi, Potter, dis-moi… Dis-moi, dans ton esprit, remercies-tu le ciel pour ce climat humide dont il a couvert l'Ecosse ? Pries-tu pour que, chaque soir, il pleuve si fort que je ne m'en aille jamais ? Serres-tu les poings à t'en faire saigner les paumes quand le temps est trop clair pour ne pas m'interdire de rentrer en balai ?

Fais-tu cela ? Car moi, moi, je le fais.

Une seconde alors, j'observe mon balai qui repose dans ton entrée. Mon fidèle compagnon de galère y restera jusqu'au matin et cela me promet une nuit de plus auprès du héros de ce monde.

M'observant toujours en coin, tu sembles avoir suivi mon regard.

« Vivement que tu puisses transplaner à nouveau, » dis-tu et, instantanément, ton visage se fige. Ta bouche reste suspendue sur une phrase mort-née et tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Enfin, je veux dire…» essaies-tu de rattraper « Je… je voudrais juste que le Ministère publie rapidement le décret concernant les espions pendant la guerre… Afin que tu n'aies pas à voler par un temps pareil, tu vois ? »

Je plisse les paupières, jouant un peu avec tes nerfs. Oh, mon petit pote Potter, ta sollicitude est touchante. Quand tu as dit « vivement », tu as eu peur que j'aie mal compris, que j'aie cru que tu voulais ne plus me voir et te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?

« En fait… » tentes-tu encore de rattraper, ta voix traduisant ton malaise. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétexte pour que tu restes… »

Comme c'est touchant. J'en vomirais presque si je n'avais pas la poitrine aussi douloureuse. Cette phrase venant de toi sonne étrangement. Elle est piquante, comme de l'acide. Mais elle me fait répondre une simple vérité :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétexte pour avoir envie de rester, Harry. »

Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te rassurer, sois-en certain mais pourtant tes yeux se ferment, émus. Tu sembles toujours ému quand je dis ton prénom.

Si tu savais, toutefois, comme j'aurai envie de te le répéter à longueur de journée.

Harry. Harry. Harry.

Je pourrais _te_ dire tout le temps mais je m'y refuse. Mais sache que tu es la seule personne vers laquelle je pourrai toujours me tourner. Tu es ma petite icône personnelle. Mon veau d'or.

Mais, surtout, ne prends pas ça pour une déclaration. Cela n'en est pas une. Considère simplement que c'est un fait. Un roc, un mur de soutènement, un pan entier de ma vie.

Doucement, je te vois alors t'approcher de moi, les yeux toujours brillant de ma dernière phrase. Tu as dû croire sincèrement que c'était une autorisation pour que tu m'approches. Sache que c'en était pas une. Mais, Potter, t'ai-je une seule fois refusé que tu m'approches ?

Te voilà à quelques pouces de mon visage et je te vois lever la main vers moi pour prendre mon menton en coupe. Ton visage est si proche que je sens ton souffle tiède sur mon visage et tes cheveux noirs en bataille contre mon front. Je sais que tu vas m'embrasser et je te laisse faire. Je le répète : ai-je une seule fois – une seule – refusé que tu m'approches ?

Fermant les yeux, je sens finalement le délicat velours de tes lèvres contre les miennes. C'est un baiser chaste et sec mais dans mon esprit, les cercles de l'enfer dessinent déjà en lettres capitales le mot humide de luxure.

Prends-moi, Potter. Baise-moi, détruis-moi et, lentement, pierre après pierre, pièce après pièce, reconstruis-moi de tes mains de héros. Fais de moi ton golem, tes doigts remodelant l'argile de mon être. Fais de moi quelque chose, quelle qu'elle fut. Car, tu es mon unique maître tu es mon unique homme, Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tu te recules doucement, rompant le baiser. Ta main glisse dans mon dos et tu m'enlaces tendrement. Quand tu fais cela, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur que je me brise entre tes bras. Ton corps ferme s'imbrique au mien et tu niches ton nez dans mon cou. Cette intimité effrite un à un les masques qui m'entourent. Je pourrais en trembler, ridicule petite feuille prisonnière de tes bras. Mais je ne tremble pas, oh non !

Au contraire, Harry, je bande. Regarde-moi, tu m'as à peine embrassé, et je pourrais en jouir. Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !

Cruelle et visible, mon érection puissante colle ta cuisse et semble vouloir exploser. Je passe mes doigts dans tes cheveux, peignant le nid de mèches noires indomptables et je me demande quand suis-je devenu cet homme-là ? Cet homme sans force face à un autre. Face à toi.

Bien entendu, je pourrai fuir. En vérité, j'ai fui de nombreuses fois mais là, dans cette pièce, je ne fuis pas, je ne fuis plus.

Le jour où j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais fait que te suivre et te pister toute ma vie, j'ai arrêté de fuir. J'ai arrêté d'être lâche face à ce que je ressens pour le héros de ce monde. Car, oui, j'ai du désir pour toi, Harry Potter. Et c'est toujours comme une surprise que je découvre ce propre désir que tu acceptes de ressentir pour moi. Puisque je sens ton sexe dur, cette hampe chaude et pleine qui se dessine sous ta robe moulante et bute contre mon aine.

« J'ai envie de toi,» murmures-tu dans mon cou, la voix un peu rauque et remplie de cette même franchise qui me désarme. Redis-le, Harry. Redis-moi que tu as envie de moi, de corps, de mon souffle et de croire que je t'appartiens.

Ta respiration est erratique et lentement, tu embrasses la peau tendre de ma nuque.

« J'ai envie de toi,» répètes-tu et, entre chaque mot, tu suces la peau blanche de la naissance de mon cou. Je ferme les paupières pour mieux sentir la tranche de tes dents, l'humidité de ta langue et les battements de mon cœur qui s'emballe.

J'ai envie de toi, Potter. Voilà, ce que tu aimerais que je te réponde mais je ne le dis pas. Je me détache simplement de toi et tu lèves tes yeux verts comme s'ils pouvaient me retenir.

Tu ne dis rien mais tu me fixes, les pupilles si dilatées que tes yeux s'en sont assombris.

Du désir. Oui, il s'agit de désir.

Sans te lâcher du regard, je commence à me déshabiller. Mes doigts dégrafent ma robe et font couler le tissu lourd jusqu'au sol.

Ton regard brûlant semble hypnotique. Tu sembles avoir interdit à tes paupières de cligner, de peur que la vision de mon corps offert s'échappe, comme une illusion.

Mais je n'en suis pas une. Je suis bien là, Potter. Et savoir que tu me désires me fait sentir terriblement exceptionnel. Je suis l'homme qui fait bander le Survivant. Je suis celui à qui tu réserves tes soins les plus exquis – ta délicieuse bouche, tes dix doigts aventureux, ton sexe puissant. Je suis celui à qui tu offres tes bras, ta chaleur et jusqu'à tes silences.

Me voilà nu maintenant mais, en vérité, je ne suis pas vraiment nu devant toi. Jamais. Car, il y a toujours ton regard qui me couvre. Toujours…

« Draco… » susurres-tu, le souffle court, tandis que je prends le temps de déposer mes vêtements sur le canapé. Mon érection pleine et luisante se dresse entre nous mais ce n'est pas elle que tu fixes de tes iris si luisants qu'ils en sont indécents. C'est mon visage que tu fixes, comme si tu voulais y imprimer ton propre reflet.

Observe bien, Potter, comment mon corps n'attend que tes attentions les plus licencieuses. Potter, même si je garde le silence, sache que je ne me force jamais. Et là, si je me tais, c'est justement parce que, si j'ouvrais trop la bouche, des mots interdits pourraient en sortir.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, tu brises alors notre contact visuel, tu me prends la main un peu brutalement, me tirant vers le couloir, te déchaussant sans faire attention à ce que tu sèmes derrière toi et tu me guides jusqu'à ta chambre. L'orbe de lumière est déjà allumé et diffuse une délicieuse lumière tamisée autour de nous. D'un coup de talon, tu fermes la porte derrière nous et, enfin, tu m'embrasses avec toute ta fougue, toute ton impétuosité, toute ta folie. Faisant cela, tu me pousses contre le mur, mon dos frappant la surface peinte et tes mains encadrant mon visage comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Ta langue chaude, ta bouche humide, tes dents aventureuses… Tu me donnes tout, sans rien reprendre et je t'entends gémir, haleter, appeler…

« Draco, Draco, Draco… »

Un chant. A chaque nouveau baiser.

« Draco, Draco, Draco… »

Une prière. A chaque respiration.

« Draco, Draco, Draco… »

Une déclaration.

Par Merlin, embrasse-moi comme cela tous les jours. Oui, Potter, embrasse-moi, dévore-moi, adore-moi.

Et là, tombant à genoux, tu sembles prier pour que je t'autorise à me toucher.

« Laisse-moi faire » supplie le héros du monde sorcier et qui suis-je pour ne pas succomber, pour interdire à Harry Potter de m'offrir la plus incroyable des fellations qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de recevoir.

Oh, Potter, je te laisse tout me faire.  
Tout.  
Mes mains se perdent dans tes cheveux ébouriffés, mon souffle dans le silence de ta chambre, mon orgasme dans ta gorge exquise.

Je sens ta main, mutine et fière qui essuie les restes de mon orgasme au coin de ta bouche puis, tu niche ton nez dans mes poils pubiens. J'ai un soubresaut, l'odeur de sexe emplit mes narines. Le musc, l'homme, la sueur… Voilà, ce que tu dois sentir, toi aussi, la mâchoire presque douloureuse de tes dernières actions. Puis, embrassant l'os de mon bassin, tu murmures une phrase que je ne comprends pas, une phrase que je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Pas encore.

Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser alors que tu m'allonges sur ton lit. Et là, tu me fais l'amour, renouvelant tes baisers, tes caresses et ton incroyable talent pour me rendre fou. Cette fois, tu prends ton temps, nouant tes doigts avec les miens, jouant des moindres recoins de mon être. Ton corps semble ne vouloir que moi et, à nouveau, je te laisse tout me faire. Je ne peux pas t'arrêter, ni te vaincre. Je ne l'ai jamais pu.

Et, lorsque tu t'effondres, l'orgasme bandant encore ton corps et ta peau moite brûlant la mienne, je te serre dans mes bras.

Les clapotis de la pluie parviennent à mes oreilles et tu murmures dans mon oreille : « L'orage est vraiment terrible, ce soir ».

Tes mots sonnent comme des non-dits, comme un « je suis content que tu sois là, avec moi, et qu'il pleuve, car cela veux dire que tu resteras cette nuit, et vraiment, j'ai envie que tu restes, et qu'on baise, qu'on s'endorme d'épuisement et, qu'au matin, tu sois toujours là, avec moi, à rêver d'une nouvelle journée avec toi ».

Soudain, un éclair illumine la chambre, cassant le flux de mes pensées. Je compte les secondes jusqu'au tonnerre et je n'arrive qu'à deux.

Tu profites du bruit pour te rapprocher de moi et m'enlacer plus intimement, glissant ta cuisse entre mes jambes. Je sens à nouveau ton excitation, forme épaisse et brûlante qui colle à mon bassin.

Bon sang, tu es une bête, Potter. Une jeunesse aux hormones insatiables. Mais, c'est maintenant, alors que ton sexe dur me promet une nouvelle nuit à gémir sous les torrents de pluie battant les fenêtres de ta chambre que je décide d'envoyer valser mes principes, mes mensonges, mes questions.

Brusquement, coupant à nouveau mes pensées, un autre éclair illumine ta chambre. Ton regard m'observe et tu sembles perdu dans la contemplation d'une vérité qui se trouverait inscrite sur mon visage

Verrouillant mes yeux dans les tiens, je laisse mes mots répéter les tiens, comme un écho :

« L'orage est vraiment terrible, ce soir. »

Dans ma phrase singeant la tienne, il y a les mêmes non-dits. Les mêmes espoirs. Les mêmes envies.

_Je suis content que tu sois là, avec moi, et qu'il pleuve, car cela veux dire que je resterai cette nuit, et vraiment, j'ai envie que de rester, et qu'on baise, qu'on s'endorme d'épuisement et, qu'au matin, tu sois toujours là, avec moi, à rêver d'une nouvelle journée avec toi._

Tu sembles avoir entendu mes silences et tu t'approches pour m'embrasser, tes dents tirant sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me faire gémir et tes mains brûlantes courant déjà au creux de mes reins.

« Draco, cela veux dire que tu restes ? » chuchotes-tu, ton souffle se perdant contre l'arête de ma mâchoire. Et je sens ton sexe, tes doigts, ta peau moite. Et j'entends ta respiration chaotique dans la courbe de ma nuque, le frottement de ta joue mal rasée contre mon oreille, le bruissement des draps se froissant entre nos mollets. Et, je te vois sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les paupières.

Je te vois, Harry Potter. Je te vois et tu es là, dans ma vie. Depuis le début, depuis mon enfance où l'on me racontait ces histoires du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pendant Poudlard où tu risquais ta vie en te rendant détestable, pendant la guerre où tu…

Je déglutis aux souvenirs et je te sens te crisper contre moi

« Hey, ça va ? » demandes-tu tout d'un coup, ta voix remplie de doute, d'inquiétude et de… oh, d'une touchante et horrible tendresse.

Tu sembles me supplier un « ne pars pas, non, ne pars pas ».

Lentement, je laisse tes mots ruisseler sur moi comme l'eau douce d'un bain apaisant. Là, à l'instant où tu niches ton nez dans mon cou et où je sais que tu vas certainement embrasser chaque partie de mon corps jusqu'à les rendre incandescentes de désir dans les prochaines longues et langoureuses minutes, je sais que, oui, en fait, ça va. Tout va bien. Tout va mieux. Car _où_ d'autre pourrais-je aller ?

Et je te le dis, embrassant ta gorge et suçant le sang qui arrive jusqu'à ton pouls.

« Où d'autre pourrais-je aller, Harry ? » je te susurre donc, répondant à ta question, à ton angoisse, à notre besoin de prétexte pour passer nos nuits ensemble.

Je me surprends moi-même par l'exactement vérité qu'il y a dans cette pensée.

Où d'autre pourrais-je aller. La réponse est simple : nulle part.

En fin de comptes, peu importe pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce premier soir, pourquoi tu as laissé Dumbledore te convaincre d'accepter mon rôle dans la guerre, pourquoi tu es si inquiet à chaque fois que je te laisse me toucher.

Je t'ai trop haï, Potter, pour me battre contre la franchise de ton comportement, contre les déclarations qu'il semble y avoir dans chacun de tes gestes. Je t'ai trop haï, Potter, pour continuer à croire à mes propres mensonges.

Oh, j'aurai envie de me disputer avec toi, de t'épingler contre les pierres incisives de Poudlard comme avant et de te casser la gueule. Mais, en vérité, ces envies se sont évaporées, un peu à la façon des lapins dont usent ces charlatans moldus pour se prétendre magiciens.

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là, pourquoi tu continues à me laisser venir chez toi, pourquoi tu viens de sucer ma queue avec ta délicieuse – oh, oui, délicieuse – bouche de héros et pourquoi tu viens de me baiser comme si la pluie pouvait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Peu importe, Harry. Continue simplement. Continue à m'embrasser, à me toucher, à me susurrer des mots que je fais semblant de ne pas entendre….

Sache simplement que ce n'est pas le soleil qui me fera partir. Ni la pluie qui me fera rester.

Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour t'aim…

Un éclair interrompt mes pensées et je sens ton sourire dans mon cou, tes doigts, ton souffle, tes cuisses jouant une partition d'inconditionnel désir qui me fait plier et succomber.

Il est trop tard pour penser à tout ça. Laisse-moi la nuit pour profiter de l'instant, de toi, de ton corps, de tes déclarations.

Et demain, lorsque nous prendront le thé en grignotant des scones comme tout sorcier britannique, je m'autoriserai peut-être à finir ma phrase.

FIN –

* * *

20 avril 2011 (écriture) / juin 2012 (relecture et publication)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Prendrez-vous le temps de me laisser un mot avec vos impressions sur cette séquelle ?

A bientôt,

O.


End file.
